Iridescent: The 11th Hunger Games
by xQuiddity
Summary: Mags is pitted in the 11th Hunger Games. When she has nothing to lose except for her own will to live, how will she survive against some of the most seasoned warriors in her time? And what will happen when she finds love in the most unexpected place? Follow her through a tale of conflict, love, and sacrifice. (RE-UPLOADED AND EDITED, CLOSED SYOT.)
1. Part One: The Day of Reaping

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

**Part One: The Day of Reaping**

Every morning, the sun glistened on the horizon, sparkling gently against the lulling waves. I watched it slowly rise from the waters, beckoning the early workers of the day to come awake.

I loved it.

Each day I would get up an hour or two before sunrise just to see the ball of light make its way through the sky, illuminating the entire world in a soft light of blue. Sitting upright in bed, my knees tucked under my arms with my head slightly tilted to the side, resting on my forearm, I would gaze at the waters unflinchingly, mesmerized by the light before a door slammed, snapping me out of my dreamlike trance and ripping me back into reality. Then, my day would begin.

But on this particular night, I didn't bother even laying down to catch a few hours of sleep. My nerves were far too frayed and disturbing visions would constantly haunt me the moment I closed my eyes... Of course, they would.

Ever since I was five years old, I would see on our old frayed televisions images of gore, terror, and barbarianism. A revolt against the Capitol – which, in my memories as a toddler, was a mess of fire and fear – resulted in failure, which had consequently brought the sadistic leaders of the Capitol to completely obliterate a district. This act shushed all other districts, forcing all of us into quiet submission in order to not provoke any further antagonism from the Capitol for fear of our own homes being destroyed. As if it wasn't enough, the Capitol, as if wanting to rub salt into our wounds, established a new game: The Hunger Games. Each year for eleven years now, a pair of children ranging from ages twelve to eighteen would have to fight to the death in a sickeningly sadistic arena. The brutality and desperation of the children's' "game" would be telecast on every television in Panem – a way for the Capitol to flaunt its power to all of us.

And today was the day of the Reaping: the day in which each child and parent and friend would suffer in silent anxiety while our names were placed into a glass ball and drawn randomly, declaring the probable death of two children. There were no exceptions to any district.

My district, District Four, was a fairly well off community. We thrived on fishing and all other benefits of the sea, thus it is easy to assume that many of us have the prosperous vocation of fishermen. As our community's economy grew over the past decade, so did the Capitol's influence on our District. A few of our people were exempt from such tedious work and were instead sponsored by our district to be trained in a completely different aspect: killing. The idea of raising these "Career Tributes" (as they were called) began a few years ago, first spreading to the more affluent Districts before trickling down to ours this year. As a result, there were only about three or four toddlers right now being trained to be professional killers, which of course did nothing to alleviate us, the potential tributes, from our terror.

When I finally realized the sun was well up from the horizon, I blinked, trying to focus my deep blue eyes. I slowly slid my legs from underneath myself, stretching the stiff joints and muscles before finally stepping out of bed. I adjusted the curtains in front of the window before breathing in the crisp morning air of the sea. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in a second's serenity before finally making my way to freshen up for the day.

- : -

"Mags," my friend, Arlen, said, giving me a distasteful look over at my appearance. "Today's the only day of the year where we can dress up. Don't you have anything... fancier than that?"

I rolled my eyes at her and replied, "If my father didn't care about what we wear, I don't see why I have to either."

She pursed her full pink lips, raising a carefully sculpted brow in disagreement. She crossed her slender golden arms across her bosom. Arlen, my supercilious friend who was the same age as I, was dressed in a simple but elegant white dress that contrasted against her dark hair and doll-like chocolate eyes, looking like the very image of angelic innocence. Her lovely cascades of hair were pulled back away from her face, revealing a round face with prettily flushed cheeks.

"Whatever," she dismissed, clearly not caring enough to comment further upon my apparel, which consisted of black slacks and a light cotton shirt. She gave me one last look over, clearly disapproving of my mass of messy, curly dark blonde hair before waving her hand and whispering to me, "Who do you think would have a shot at winning among the guys, Mags?"

As we finally reached the mass of people who were crowding around a stage on which a few people were murmuring amongst each other, doing last minute preparations for the Reaping, I thought carefully. "I don't know. No one knows how things'll turn out in these Games." I nearly spat the word I was so disgusted by it.

"That's true," Arlen commented thoughtfully. She shrugged before glancing over at the boys in the group of potential tributes. "I doubt any of them will go down without a fight."

I nodded. That was for sure. From childhood, we were raised in the tough waters of the seas, training our muscles and resourcefulness unintentionally. It was hard to believe that any of our potential tributes were going to die out like a little flame under water.

"But you know, I hope Nereus Eathelin doesn't get picked," Arlen sighed, glancing over at a boy among the eighteen-year-old tributes. Her eyes became all doe-like as she fawned over him. "He's just way too dreamy to get killed."

I raised a brow at her and couldn't help but give a small smile at her amusingly shallow perceptions on what constituted a proper Reaping. When it was clear that her attention was focused on the boy, though, I followed her gaze, seeing a stoic eighteen-year-old. His skin was tanned from days out in the sun like the rest of us and his hair, which was naturally dark, was highlighted slightly with brown. Orbs of hazel were focused on the stage, only flickering to his side as a few of his friends chattered quietly amongst themselves. While he appeared to be calm, I could see the defined muscles in his arms and neck strain slightly and his hand clenched into a tight ball.

I could understand why. It was his last Reaping. Just this one and he would be done with all of this hoopla and could finally work as a free individual. But then again, your eighteenth year was the year when the minimum times your name would be placed in the bowl is seven, unless he had placed his name in more times for tesserae. His odds were clearly at a disadvantage.

"Ahem."

I tore my attention away from the boy as the audience hushed into silence. The man up on stage glanced up at the camera, which was televising everyone live, to make sure it was focused on him before continuing with a wry smile, telling us all about how wonderful this year will be and how great of a pleasure it is of his to come and host the tributes of the great fishing district and all of this other redundant sugarcoating. He introduced himself as Emer Bibelot, our appointed escort who would help the selected tributes throughout the game as both their teacher and their guide as we did not have a previous champion. I tried to pay attention to whatever else he was babbling on about, but all I could do is wonder why he was wearing a bright electric blue suit with a green tie and if anyone thought it to be fashionable. Perhaps it was in the Capitol. God knew how frivolous those people were.

"Now, for the Reaping. We will begin with the gentlemen, if you please," Emer Bibelot said in a gentle, velvet-like voice. The mayor of our town led him to the glass ball of names, paler than any other time of the year as Emer reached in with slender fingers and pulled out a name. He raised a brow at it as everyone else stopped breathing in anxiety. He glanced up at the crowd and announced: "Nereus Eathelin."

Everyone fell into silence before the announced tribute moved, his face masking any show of emotion. I felt a grip on my wrist and saw Arlen with her hand wrapped around it, her eyes showing a myriad of emotions that I felt: Poor, poor Nereus. I can't believe it's him. It's us next, will one of us get picked like him? Will one us be sentenced to death?

"Good man," Emer said, clapping Nereus on his muscled shoulder. He turned to the audience and nodded with a gentle smile. "I assume no one is volunteering? No? Then, please, give a round applause for our male tribute."

As the audience slowly and quietly gave a small clapping in order to appease the Capitol's wishes, I couldn't help but stare at the boy who was standing like a statue, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as his expression fought against any emotions that would give portray him as weak. A rush of admiration came to me as I realized that he was already prepping for the Games. If he showed any sign of weakness, no one would want to sponsor him.

"Thank you," Emer said, hushing the audience. "Now, it is time to pick our female tribute." He turned to the glass ball that held a mass of white papers and reached in, sifting through them as my heart pounded and Arlen's grip tightened, stopping the circulation in my arm. I prayed silently, Please don't pick my name. Don't say my name. Please, please, please.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Emer plucked out a paper and glanced at it, reaching towards the microphone as my heart thudded loudly in my chest.

"Magali Destan."

It was like time had stopped. Blood ran cold in my veins, my heart finally stopping and contracting into a painful ball. I almost let out a cry and let my legs fold under me when I caught the gaze of Nereus who was staring at me passively, daring me to show weakness. Thankfully, Arlen, whose grip on me was like iron, held me up as she gave me an agonized look, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mags," she said in a strangled voice, trying to tell me in so few seconds that she was sorry, that she can't do anything, that she doesn't know what to do to help.

I silenced her by giving her a firm hug and made my way to the stage, my legs, though feeling as if they were made of water, striding forward confidently. I breathed in shallow breaths, trying to calm my nerves as they screamed out to me in agony, begging me to run away, run away from all of this madness.

"Are there any volunteers for Miss Magali?" Emer asked after shaking my hand and leading me up next to Nereus who refused to make eye contact with me. "No? Then I leave the mayor to the Treaty of Treason."

The mayor finally stepped up, gazing at both of us in a sorrow and apology as he began the tedious recitation of the Treaty before telling us to finally shake hands. I turned to Nereus who looked reluctant to make any physical contact with me. I held out my hand and he took it, shaking it slightly before we parted yet again. The anthem of Panem rang out as everyone studied the two children that were sacrificed this year for the good of the people, making silent prayers that we don't suffer too much. To me, though, their gazes were unbearable. Their pitying eyes only amplified the feeling of my probable imminent death. At last, the anthem ended.

As I gave one last look at my district before being led away by a group of Peacekeepers, I gave my last silent goodbye.

I was in the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This is the re-uploaded and re-edited version of Iridescent after being missing/on hiatus for at least a year. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Part Two: Reality

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Reality<strong>

When the Peacekeepers finally left me in a luxurious room I had practically sleepwalked to, I sat in a plush cushion of blue and finally let a part of my shield down. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, forcing my tears back, but letting my expression form into apprehension rather than feigning stoicism.

The door opened suddenly and I was enveloped into slender arms, the scent of exotic flowers wafting from the dark locks of hair that covered my face. I immediately drew her into my arms, clutching onto her for all I was worth before we finally let each other go.

"Arlen." I saw trails of tears glistening on her cheeks before realizing that she was still crying, droplets of salt water free-falling from her long, thick lashes. I smiled encouragingly, wiping her cheeks with warm fingers and telling her, "Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup."

"Mags, Mags," she choked out, sobs wracking her body. "Mags, you can't go. I'm so scared for you."

In an instant, my wall of feigned confidence built itself back up. "Arlen, I'll be _fine_. Listen," I said, grasping her forearms as she sank to her knees in front of me. "_Listen to me_. Will you do me a favor?"

She nodded fervently.

"I know Uncle isn't going to do this so can you make sure my parents' graves are taken care of?" I implored, looking into her eyes. "Please, Arlen. If I want to even dream of having a shot in this... this... _game_, I need to be assured that they're okay."

Arlen didn't need to be told twice. She nodded again before fumbling into her pocket. She grasped something and produced a tiny thing in her palm. A slim silver band, shaped in wreathes of mermaid's hair with porcelain seed pearls embedded within them, lay innocently in her hand. Just by looking at it, I could tell it cost her a fortune. Arlen grabbed my hand and quickly slid it onto my index finger, smiling a broken smile.

"My good luck charm," she told me gently. "It always brought me luck. I know it'll do the same to you."

"Arlen..." I looked at her and glanced down at the ring. It was simply too exquisite for me, a poor orphan country girl, compared to Arlen, who in all of her beauty and charm, was the daughter of a respected boat merchant. I stated flatly, "This looks like it could feed a family for a year."

"Hey, I wanted it, okay?" she snapped back at me, making me smile at her usual ferocity. "In any case, with this, you'll be invincible, right? Just... be careful, Mags. I love you. You're my best friend."

At this, she embraced me tightly, not wanting to let go. I kissed her lightly on her temple, thanking her and assuring her I'll be fine. After another tearful separation, I watched as my dearest friend's back disappeared behind the door. Shortly after Arlen left, I was bombarded by a mass of people, including my uncle and aunt who wished me luck and tearfully prayed to whatever divine forces may be at work to allow me to live. A few classmates came by and wished me luck, telling me to win the competition and give a good reputation to our District.

I did my best to ignore it all and block out everything. It was so goddamn _suffocating_. I didn't want to hear anything about winning or telling me to do my best. _Okay_, I wanted to scream. _Okay! I'll do my best to not die. I'll do my best to survive in that bloody hellhole._

When the Peacekeepers returned, telling all of my visitors to leave, I was immensely relieved. They quickly transported me to train station where a myriad of cameras swarmed around my car, smothering me as soon as my toe touched the ground. Peacekeepers shoved a few cameramen who got a bit too close, and I spotted a familiar face a few meters away from me, giving the cameras a humorless smile, a hand up in acknowledgment. Nereus's face turned towards me and for a split second, our eyes met. He gave me a subtle look which I couldn't decipher until he turned back to the cameras. Of course, I thought to myself. I had to appeal to the audience.

I turned to the cameras and forced what I hoped was a smile and not a grimace. I gave a little wave before I was ushered me into the train that would transport me to the Capitol, where I saw Nereus standing quietly, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at me before turning his attention to another person who swept in the room from another compartment. His silver hair and golden eyes immediately marked him as our so-called Escort or Guide or whatever.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you two ragamuffins," Emer said in his velvet voice, which was laced with a bit of humor. I noticed he had changed out of his ridiculous costume from before and was now garbed in a subdued robe of green and faded purple. He studied us briefly before telling us to go to our rooms which have been set up for us, wash up, and dress for lunch.

We did as he told us, Nereus and I returning in new garbs, yet still wordless. I had changed into a modest cream dress and settled for leaving my hair be while Nereus had dressed in a plain white shirt that contrasted with his tanned skin and charcoal gray pants that fit him well. We settled into our seats and shifted uncomfortably in our seats before Emer smiled and spoke up.

"Now, if I'm correct, you're Nereus," he said, nodding to the boy who had nodded back, "and Magali."

"Mags," I corrected. "Everyone just calls me Mags."

Emer nodded, his lips still formed in a gentle smile. "Lovely to be of your acquaintanceship, both of you. Now, while we wait for the food, why don't we talk of our tactics for the upcoming game, hm?"

At this, Nereus finally looked attentive, his hands folding over each other in front of him on the table. I wrung my own hands within the many layers of the skirt of my dress.

"Now, Nereus, what are your assets?"

For the first time, I finally heard Nereus speak. "I can fight using a staff. My father trained me before, during the –"

He fell silent abruptly, and both Emer and I knew that he was going to say "rebellion." It was common for parents to teach their little ones how to defend themselves.

But Emer nodded, unaffected, and Nereus continued, "Anyway, I can fend for myself. I can swim and run long distances. I can last without water and food for days if need be."

"That's a good start," Emer commented before turning the attention to me. "And you, Mags?"

"I can swim. I can make fishhooks. I know what to eat in the wild and what not to eat," I told him primly. "I can weave things out of grass and make traps."

"I see. And your ability to kill?" Emer asked gently.

I sat, frozen, unable to think of an answer for a moment. I finally opened my mouth when I realized that Emer was not going to take "I can't kill" for an answer. "I... I can make traps and... I can fight using a spear." Or at least kill fish with it.

He hummed thoughtfully in response as I tried to ignore the blatantly piercing stare Nereus was giving me. Luckily, all of us got distracted as a few servants came in, bearing heaping plates of food. We quickly turned our undivided attention to the sumptuous food, eager to turn our topic away from murder.

To say that the food looked delicious would be a massive understatement. Heaps of plates of omelets stuffed with mushrooms and meat, ham drenched in rich sauces, potatoes with spiced gravy, dainty sandwiches with watercress in between the perfect white slices, vibrantly green salads with crabmeat and tuna all sat in front of us. I waited, glancing at Emer and Nereus to pick up their dishes and load them up before I even dared to touch a utensil.

"Eat," Emer commanded, noticing I wasn't touching my plate. "You'll need your strength. And you're far too skinny."

Nereus looked at me, a brow raised before I finally scooped up a large serving of potatoes and sandwiches, gingerly feeding myself. For our miniature dessert, we were given little fruit tarts that had brightly colored syrups covering them.

After our stomachs were full and the plates were taken away, Emer looked at both of us and asked curiously, "Do you two never talk to each other? The atmosphere between you two is rather... distant, if I may say so."

Neither of us contributed anything to say for a long moment until Nereus finally told him, "We're in different age groups. I never saw Miss Magali before the Reaping."

"_Mags_," I correctly automatically. But in my mind I was wondering if that was really true. I always knew of Nereus, whether it be from my friend's incessant fangirling or just from school. He was known to be a smart, attractive boy who had countless friends. Every time I saw him, I thought he had such a bright exterior that I envied. Did he really not notice me at all?

"Hm, I see," our mentor said, looking a bit nonplussed. "In any case, let's go look at the other tributes, shall we?"

Though this was the last thing I wanted to see, I forced myself to my feet and walked beside Nereus behind Emer. When I glanced over to him, I found him to be several inches taller than me as the top of my head only reached his chin. He glanced down at me with his hazel eyes before I quickly turned away, heading into the compartment Emer led us into.

To say that I paid attention would be a lie. Drugged by the sumptuous foods that were slowly being digested, my eyes drooped heavily. I only managed to notice two girls who stood out to me: one from District One who was younger than me, yet held herself up with the authority of an adult (though I guess that could be expected as a tribute from the wealthy District One). When she was called, her face looked passive but she held her head up with an arrogant tilt to the side, her unusual teal green eyes staring straight into the camera as if to challenge whoever was looking at her. Another girl from District Six looked fearful as her name was called up. Her small stature reminded me of the younger children in my District who were just beginning to work as fishers like I did. Neither of them had anyone volunteer for them.

By the time District Seven's tributes came on, my eyes shut permanently, unable to fight against the fatigue that had been haranguing my body. The next thing I knew, my head had bounced onto something warm, and I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please review or PM me any questions you might have! :)**


	3. Part Three: Unforgettable

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Unforgettable<strong>

When I woke, the first thing I felt was the warmth of sunshine on my face. I smiled, thinking of how my father would tickle me awake while the rays of dawn shone through my window, telling me it's time to go eat breakfast. I stretched, shifting in the blankets before really feeling the materials of the fabrics... Soft, silky, and insulating. They were not the blankets I used at home.

My deep blue eyes snapped open and I flung the alien materials away from me before all of yesterday's events came rushing to me, making my head ache. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes, rubbing them as a slender and lithe woman came up to me with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Magali –"

"Mags," I corrected in a croaky voice. Why couldn't anyone just spread the word that I hated being called by my whole name?

"_Mags_," she restated. I noticed she had pale, porcelain skin and strange purple hair that fell in elegant cascades to her waist. She was clothed in cream-colored dress that fell to the floor, making her look even taller than she already was. When I looked at her face, I noticed a few white gems that were embedded along her temple. She smiled and gently pulled me up from bed and led me to another room which was blindingly white and sterile. "Well, my name's Odetta. I'll be your coordinator and stylist. Would you please get cleaned up?"

I blinked against the white light that was reflecting off of the porcelain room before turning to her and asking, "Are we at the Capitol already?"

She looked amused. "No, but Emer specifically asked me to come wake you and all. He thought it would be inappropriate for him or Nereus to barge into your room."

I cringed, thinking of how awkward it would have been if Nereus of all people had come in to my room. I'd be more surprised if he didn't come to kill me before the games, considering how indifferent he was to me.

Odetta noticed my involuntary flinch and smiled before telling me, "I'll be going now. Take a nice, hot shower and I'll lay out your clothes for you."

I nodded and turned to the room as Odetta opened the door to leave before I quickly swiveled around, surprising her. "Wait, Odetta –"

"Yes?"

"How did I get to my room?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh. That nice boy Nereus carried you here, of course," she informed me as if it was obvious. "You fell asleep on his shoulder and he thought it'd be best for you to take a nap before arriving at the Capitol."

As my face flushed a deep shade of umber, she exited, shutting the door quietly behind her. I didn't exactly know _what_ I was supposed to feel but it just seemed incredibly embarrassing that the boy I thought wouldn't think twice about killing me had thought of my well-being. Maybe I'd misjudged him...

I shook my head of that thought. There would be no mercy within the arena. I couldn't let my defenses down.

After a warm shower and allowing my hair dry into a mess of waves, I exited the bathroom and put on the outfit Odetta had laid out for me: a long, knee-length white dress with pearls embroidered in the waist with a pair of matching white shoes. While it wasn't particularly beautiful or extravagant, I was pleased by its simplicity and elegance. I slipped it on and quickly walked out of my quarters, only to freeze at the sight of a certain someone who had just shut the door to his room as well.

"G-Good morning," I stammered, more out of surprise than anything else.

Hazel eyes looked me over, though not unkindly. Nereus opened his mouth to say something in response but seemed to reconsider and quickly stomped away, leaving me to follow him a few steps behind him since I hadn't the faintest idea where I was.

As I trotted behind him silently, he opened the door to another compartment, glancing back at me and flinging it open so both of us could pass through. I quickly caught the door and stepped through, seeing Emer sitting, watching some odd report or another on the television, clad in simple black pants and a white shirt. When Nereus cleared his throat, Emer finally turned his attention away from the television and looked at us with a small smile.

"Finally awake, I see," he said, nodding towards me. I blushed and nodded back awkwardly before he told us, "Well, we're almost at the Capitol. Any last-minute questions?"

We stood silently before he nodded, understanding that we were more nerves than anything else. With a paternal gesture, he led us to sit down at the dining table and we were served breakfast, which consisted of several fresh fruits I'd never even seen before, and mugs of steaming hot coffee, hot chocolate, and teas. Large platters of pork cooked in several methods sat in front of us, making our mouths water from the enticing smell. There were several types of breads and toasts as well as more omelets and eggs fried in every way possible. For myself, I picked a cup of tea and a piece of toast, since I've never been quite accustomed to eating breakfast. Nereus ate with gusto, picking two omelets and drinking two large mugs of coffee with toast.

After we finished eating, Emer asked, "We still got a bit of time left. Do you want to see the list of tributes again, considering half of our duo fell asleep in the middle of it?" His eyes twinkled, teasing me with no ill will. I flushed nevertheless before I nodded.

"It wouldn't do any harm to," Nereus shrugged.

"Excellent." Again, Emer led us into the room with the large flatscreen television where he rewinded the Reapings to the first district's. I saw the arrogant and confident girl from before and noted how beautiful, yet lethal she looked. Her partner ended up being an older boy who smiled pleasantly at the camera and strode calmly to the stage. The second district consisted of two frightened children who were quickly replaced by two volunteers: one girl who was as pale as ice with her hair and eyes as dark as the night sky and a boy who was big and bulky – a stark contrast with the girl's willowy figure – with dark hair and livid yellow eyes. The next district flew by quickly and I paid special attention to District 4's Reaping. I noticed how calm and collected Nereus looked and how handsome he looked on camera. He looked focused and serious, making him look even more appealing.

When my face appeared on screen, my fingers wrapped around my skirt, turning white as I saw my unreadable expression morph into one of determination as I gave my friend a quick hug and lithely strode up to the stage. Thankfully, I pulled off looking like a confident combatant to any viewer.

District 5 had an interesting character of a boy who looked more than pleasantly surprised to be picked for the Hunger Games. He appeared to almost glide up to the platform, smiling with an indecipherable expression and a small wave. However, his eyes, which were a pale blue, seemed to pierce into your mind as he stared point-blank into a camera, his grin morphing into a wry smile. Even the announcer seemed a bit perturbed by the boy. His partner was a girl who was nearly as disturbing as the boy was. She had vibrant orange hair styled into short, thick ringlets around her pink cheeks. Her eyes were big and golden-brown which seemed to always be laughing at something. When she bounced up to the stage, she pecked the announcer on the cheek and smiled just a bit too widely.

District 6's tributes were a bit more normal than the District 5 tributes. The girl, who I had seen briefly the day before, was younger than me, with dark ringlets that encircled her head down past her shoulder blades and pale skin with hazel eyes that made her look doll-like. When her name was called, her eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock before she tremblingly made her way up to the stage. The boy, on the other hand, looked positively smug and confident as his name was called. He flicked his shoulder-length dark hair and flashed his blue eyes at the camera in a smirk. He looked to be about my age but a bit tall, maybe even taller than Nereus.

District 7's female tribute caught my attention as well. She looked very young but the grim expression on her face when her name was called made her look older than her age. She strode up to the stage, her face controlled but her lips were pinched with what looked like a mixture of anger and disdain. Her partner looked older than she and he had an equally somber expression. He walked up to the stage with reluctance.

The train suddenly turned pitch black, making me jump. I looked around and realized that we must be in a tunnel as Emer sighed and said, "We're nearly there. We should get ready to dismount."

"Wait," Nereus stopped him as we stood to get up. "Let her see District 12's tributes."

"Er, okay, then," Emer said, fast forwarding the Reapings until he got to District 12's. The first thing I noticed was the shanty conditions of the district and how weathered the people looked. The announcer, who seemed to hold a severe disdain for its people, attempted to look cheerful and bright, but only served to contrast greatly against her surroundings.

When the female tribute was called up, I could immediately see why she stood out to Nereus. She was a petite little thing who still had bits of her baby fat sticking to her cheeks. Her storm gray eyes didn't widen in surprise or narrow in disdain. Instead they showed fear and disappointment. Her dark hair, which was cut in one length hid much of her expression but I could tell from her trembling that she was in shock. With determination, however, she pushed her hair back and I saw how young she was... She couldn't possibly be older than twelve years old but to me, she looked not like a twelve-year-old but a small child.

The television suddenly shut off and I realized that my fists were clenched tightly and shaking in rage and my blood was running cold. I forced myself to stare down into my lap as my head spun. How could the Capitol even think it was possible or fair to let a girl who was only a child participate in this... in this bloody terror?

A warm hand gripped my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Nereus stare down at me with a distant look of worry before lifting me off the ground and telling me, "Mags. It's time to go."

- : -

"Lucky things you are," my stylist, Odetta tutted at me and Nereus as she gave us a thorough look over. "Already attractive as you are... Particularly, you, Nereus."

Her partner, who looked to be her brother, snorted at me. "You've got your work cut out for you, sis."

"I haven't the faintest clue of what you're talking about. Mags is perfectly attractive even in this... rather disheveled state," she said in my defense. I couldn't help but wryly smile at her. She reminded me of Arlen with her thinly veiled shallowness.

After another exchange and confirming which design they would put clothe me and Nereus in, we separated. After a painfully taxing wax job that made me nearly scream and soothing skin care, Odetta had her assistants swaddle me in a thin robe as they began with my makeup. Odetta hummed a quiet ditty as she glanced over my facial structure and smiled approvingly.

"You've high cheekbones and lovely eyes. You'll look absolutely stunning after this," she said excitedly.

With dexterous hands, she and her assistants transformed my face from a normal human being into a sort of creature that looked like a nymph's, albeit not unattractively. My face was highlighted so as to bring out my cheeks, forehead, and nose. They contoured my nose so as to make it look even taller. With shimmering blue, green and silver eyeshadows as well as a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara, they turned my normally plain blue eyes into those akin to a sapphire. They applied a matte pink lipstick on my lips before gliding over it with a lovely shimmering pink gloss that shone silver in the light.

"Beautiful," Odetta gushed, making me blush. "Now... Your hair is gorgeous in all of its texture but we've really got to do something to make it look outstanding."

This time, she had her solo performance as she applied serums and balms to my hair and straightening it slightly so its waves were toned down so as to imitate the calm waves of the sea. She pulled back my hair away from my face, weaving ropes of pearls and silver threads through it expertly, with two small ropes of pearls hanging on my forehead.

"I was a hair stylist before I focused more on designing," she explained, pinning a long trail of pearls underneath my hair. As soon as she finished, she lifted me by the hands out of my seat and ripped off my robe, making me shriek indignantly.

"Oh, stop being such a fuss," she muttered. "This costume's going to be a pain to put on."

Completely naked, I waited patiently as she and her assistants hopped about, arranging the costume before placing it in me. The fabric was made of what seemed to be hundreds of thin layers of silk of green, blue and white. It reached down to the floor, starting from the tops of my breasts. It was shoulder-less but had sleeves where the several ripples of clothing flowed behind me. Each piece of fabric was pinned down by a pearl ornament. To my extreme surprise, I saw that every time I took a step, it flowed majestically in the air.

Odetta nearly squealed after she was done donning me in more pearls and earrings. After I slid on the memento from Arlen, she quickly led me another room where a full-length mirror was set up, probably just for me. When I strode up to the mirror, I froze, shocked beyond belief.

The girl in the mirror wasn't just some fisher from District 4... No, she was a beautiful, stunning _being_ that was manifested by the ocean. Pearls and silver sparkled in the light as my hair and dress shimmered and flowed as one. Yet the makeup from my eyes and my pouted lips, as sensuous as they may look, accented the sharp angles of my face, giving me a look that screamed beautiful yet dangerous. From what I saw, I looked like one of those old fairy tale creatures... Those mermaids that my father would tell me about. The ones that were so incredibly beautiful, but would capture you in her arms and take you to the depths of the sea when you let your guard down.

A door slid open, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned, my clothes and hair floating in the air as I spotted the familiar face of Nereus Eathelin. My eyes widened as I examined his outfit which was almost identical to mine, except his costume went over one shoulder, exposing the majority of his well-defined chest and shoulders. The bottom of his costume skirted over his bare toes and his hair was relaxed from its normally short hair that was spiked up in the front. Instead it fell into gentle, beachy waves that caressed his forehead in soft, dark locks. A circlet of silver fell across his bangs, giving him the look of almost royalty.

His hazel eyes grew wide for a split second before he regained his composure and looked at me carefully. His stare grew soft for a moment, taking a few steps towards me and grasping a lock of my dark blond hair in his long fingers, making my heart stop as his hazel eyes gazed down at me. Blue accents around his eyes and shimmering white highlighting made him look almost ethereal to me.

"You two look fantastic!"

A squeal of excitement made us blink and move away from each other quickly, my face turning a bright shade of pink while he coughed and attempted to look nonchalant. Odetta and her brother exchanged knowing glances before Emer swept into the room, looking us over approvingly.

"Excellent work. You two will surely draw the attentions of a good number of sponsors," he commented, giving us a smile. "Now, about your appearances. I want you two to smile but don't look overly happy, else you'll look like a perky poseur in that getup. I want you to be smiling graciously and hold your heads up high, wave to the audience, but keep in mind that you want to look _untouchable _and _unforgettable_. Understand?"

We nodded, still trying to regain our composure before Emer quickly ushered us to where our chariot of silver awaited us. Nereus quickly stepped in and glanced down at me before offering an arm. Hesitantly, I grasped his forearm and let him lift me up effortless in his arms, making me squeak in astonishment. He released me quickly and I placed my hand on his arm, trying to look as graceful as I could.

The doors to the city open and I hear the blaring cries of a cheering audience. Unconsciously, I felt my muscles contract stiffly before Nereus grabbed my hand, weaving my arm through his and making me grip his arm, soothing me.

He leaned over as the chariot began moving and whispered in my ear, "Let's be unforgettable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I just thought I might address something. So I looked into the books and it seems like there's no indication of which annual Hunger Games Mags was in. When I checked the Hunger Games wiki, however, it said that she was in the 9th Hunger Games at the age of 14. I started writing this far long before the movie was even announced so I used what I knew and made Mags age-appropriate. I hope that's not too AU for you guys haha. :) **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Much love,  
><strong>**Quiddity**


	4. Part Four: The Masquerade

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

_Also, thank you to the anon reviewer, it made my day! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: The Masquerade<strong>

* * *

><p>When my initial blindness subsided, my eyes adjusted to the bright artificial lights that surrounded the twelve distinct chariots. I gazed at each one and could tell exactly which one represented which district.<p>

A sudden jerking of my arm pulled me from my examination before I realized Nereus had brought my focus back, making me look straight ahead at the hordes of people along the sides of the streets, screaming our names as they threw flowers at us. I distinctly made out cries of admiration at our costumes and I couldn't help but mentally commend Odetta and her brother.

For a while, we waved slightly, nodding our heads in acknowledgment but showing no other signs of condescension. Nereus was extremely popular, I noticed, by the many times young girls squealed his name of which I lost count. However, he didn't even crack grin; instead he stayed as calm and collected as I did, following Emer's orders to stay as untouchable and regal as possible.

After several minutes, our chariots were slowly being pulled into the City Center where an enormous screen displayed the many chariots. The first chariot that rolled in were the tributes from District One who were beautifully clothed in white silks encrusted with sparkling white diamonds that made them look like jewels themselves. The girl, who I had noticed from the Reaping, had her hair plaited down in a French braid and wore a strapless white dress that flowed to her knees, her legs elongated by classy silver boots. Her face was free of most makeup except for her lashes which were heavily coated with dark mascara which emphasized her sex appeal. She waved with a coy smile, glancing at her male counterpart who looked almost amused. I noticed he was very good-looking, almost prince-like with his golden hair that fell to his ears and pale blue eyes.

The next chariot contained the girl from the Reaping with dark black hair and dark eyes and startlingly contrasting pale skin. Her other counterpart seemed to be her boyfriend as his arm was wrapped around her almost possessively as they smiled deviously to the audience. They both wore skin-tight colored clothing that had textures akin to granite. Their faces were contoured with brown to emphasize the edges of their face and had charcoal liner around their eyes to give a more smoldering effect. They neither waved nor gave gracious smiled but instead smiled almost sneeringly at the crowd.

Chariot number three held two young adults who looked a bit on edge. They were dressed in silver clothing that reflected like metals and had wires done up in their hair, lighting up their head beautifully. Their clothes comprised of a simple metallic tunic and pants with black boots and gloves. The female tribute looked older than I was, with a blonde bob cut and startling green eyes, but she also looked a million times more nervous than I, only raising a hand awkwardly in acknowledgment. The boy, on the other hand, had his arms across his chest, his dark brows raised as if saying, _is this supposed to amuse me? _In my opinion, he looked like he was trying a bit too hard but if that was with his way of coping with the situation, I guess I couldn't say anything about it.

Before I knew it, our chariot was pulled forth. My arm was still tucked into Nereus's who seemed to be smiling more of out nerves than anything but still looked confident. The crowd went wild with shrieking and cheering, trying to touch a silk tendril from our costumes as we floated on by. Nereus and I held our chins high, raising our hands in acknowledgment, appearing as regal as a king and queen. When I look up at the television screen, I couldn't help but gasp in astonishment. From the lighting, we looked simply ethereal. Our silk strips of costumes flowed like the waves of the sea and my hair, with all of its pearls and silver strands, glittered beautifully, as if the sun was glistening on the sea. Our faces looked stunning with our makeup which, I realized belatedly, was not overdone at all. I made a mental note to commend our stylists as soon as we saw them again.

As we pulled into the City Center, District 5's chariots were behind us. They wore simple black clothing that was tight on their body, showing off both of the tributes' lean figures. The pale boy who managed to unnerve the announcer at the Reaping and the girl with bright orange hair with tight curls that reached her shoulders, had golden studs that were embedded in their hair, glistening gently against the light. I vaguely remembered that District 5 was responsible for the production of power (and electricity) and I guess their stylist took it a bit metaphorically.

The next chariot followed them with costumes that were more fun to look at rather than extremely luxurious. Being the district responsible for medicine, the girl was clothed in a cute nurse's outfit, complete with with a shiny clipboard. Her hair was pulled back with a silk ribbon and a long, thick silk belt flowed from her small waist. The boy, on the other hand, looked as he did at the Reaping: smug and confident. He wore low-rise white pants and a doctor's coat over a bare chest, silken white gloves on his hands. With one fluid motion, he tore the stethoscope off of his neck and tossed it into the crowd, making them go wild as they fought over its ownership. He grinned cockily and waved as a few girls in the crowd decided to faint, making me roll my eyes.

District 7's chariot was simpler than the others, with tight-fitting emerald cloth gracing the tributes' chests, and brown silk falling from their waist. Beautiful emerald leaves and golden threads were tastefully weaved into their mussed up hair, completing their look. Both faces were accented with greens and browns beautifully so as to emphasize their features rather than make them look like trees.

The first thing I noticed about District 8's chariot was that as simple as their costumes were, that fabric must have cost a pretty penny. The two tributes I had not heeded much attention to prior to now, were clothed in a simple cloth of black which shimmered so beautifully, I had to blink a few times. I recalled that District 8 was in charge of the production of cloth but I had no idea anything like that was ever made. The cloth was a simple translucent black blanket that covered them but it was so provocatively beautiful I couldn't help but admire its craftsmanship.

District 9 reminded me of some gods I had read in a storybook some time or another. Their clothes were of cream silk that flowed down to their toes, embedded with cream-colored beads that resembled grains. The female tribute held a comb of grains her hand and grinned at the crowd sweetly as the stocky male counterpart simply rose a brow in amusement, apparently affected by the girl's contagious cheer.

District 10, by far had the most embarrassingly cliché costume as both tributes were dressed in fluffs of white with black boots and gloves. Their makeup elongated their face and was done tastefully, yet did nothing to help their hopeless costume. I knew District 10 was in charge of livestock, but was it really necessary to dress those poor two like that?

District 11's tributes were clothed in bright colors and their makeup was done in vibrant layers of hues. After a moment, I realized that they were imitating the liveliness of the fruit they produced (being the agricultural district, of course). While it was very ostentatious, it didn't look bad on the two tributes at all. Instead, it livened up the crowd as the two smiled brilliantly, waving at the crowd who cheered madly at the two. I also noticed the boy nudging the girl with a wry smile and her giving him a sharp glare of annoyance for a split second before going back to her adoring fans.

District 12's tributes comprised of the small girl I had taken interest in before and another beautiful boy that was, hands down, the best looking tribute out of all of us. He had wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes which sparkled through the smoldering makeup both of them wore. He put a protective hand on the girl's shoulder as she tentatively smiled and waved at the crowd, much to their pleasure. They both wore thin silks of dark gray to imitate the coal their district was known for.

When the final chariot reached the City Center where the rest of us were waiting, the chariots oriented themselves around in a circle so that we could look at each of our competitors. It wasn't until that moment that I saw so many frightened, manipulative, and strong faces that my resolve started to crumble away.

A sudden tight, yet gentle grip on my hand brought me back to focus. I looked up at Nereus and saw that he was sharing the same conflicting emotions I had, but veiled it behind a serenely smiling face. He glanced down at me, sending me a mental message _don't let your guard down yet_.

Holding myself up confidently, I gave a brief nod and surveyed the other tributes. The girl from District 1 was staring curiously at us, her brow cocked in what seemed to be vague amusement. Her partner, to my surprise, gave me a small smile.

Before I had any chance to examine the others, we were pulled through to another building which I had realized was the Training Center in which we would eat, sleep and live for the next few days before the actual Hunger Games.

As soon as we entered, Nereus and I were engulfed by our small team of coordinators who ushered us into a glass elevator, explaining to us to press the button that corresponded to our District. Before the doors closed, I told Odetta and her brother how grateful I was for our amazing costumes. I turned to Nereus who nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly, Odetta reached over and kissed my cheek, her face beaming as she told me, "Bless you, child. Now, go on and take a good rest."

The glass doors shut and I lurched forward as the small elevator shot up, exhilarating my senses. I regained my balance and pressed my hands against the glass, staring down at the ground we were slowly rising from. When I turned back to Nereus with an almost childish grin, he had a wry smile on his face at my sudden excitement. As soon as our eyes met, though, my chest flopped into a similar lurch that I'd felt when the elevator had started moving. While our smiles faded, our eyes stayed locked onto each others, deep blue meeting hazel.

Before we knew it, the glass doors slid open, tearing our attention from each other as Emer greeted us with a tranquil smile, cocking a brow at our startled faces.

"Anything the matter?" he inquired curiously. When we shook our heads no, he shrugged and gestured to us with a crook of his finger. "Come on then, let's get you two settled into your quarters."

His emerald robes swayed behind him as the two of us followed. He reached a door which slid open, revealing a large but cozy round room with a table in the center, a bowl of perfect fruit adorning its middle. There were two doors to the left and the right, which, according to Emer, were Nereus and mine respectively. After explaining our schedule for tomorrow and what time dinner was, Emer took his leave to another door, leaving Nereus and I awkwardly standing alone.

"Um, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves," I said to him, pulling out my hand to him. "I'm Mags."

"I know," he said, his eyes glancing at my hand indifferently. He reluctantly took my hand and shook it once. "Nereus."

We stood awkwardly for another minute before Nereus decided to grab an apple from the bowl, biting into it with a large crack. Nereus glanced back at me and tossed me a pear which I caught with one hand before turning back to the table. His back was turned to me and my gaze wandered to his bare shoulder which had a jagged scar that ran down towards his spine.

"You know, I wish you weren't the one that was entered as the female tribute."

At that, my eyes snapped wide open. "What? Why?"

"You can't take this kind of thing. You can't hurt anyone, much less _kill_." He turned to me, his eyes taking in my form as if measuring my worth. He leaned against the table with one hand and stared deep into my eyes, an eyebrow cocked as if taunting me and daring me to challenge his assumption. "Do you honestly think you have what it takes to win this?"

I found that my body was numb. Blood pounded through the veins of my temples before I said back quietly, "I have as much a chance as anyone else in this competition."

"Do you now? From what I know you have no real family. You live by yourself. What would you win for?" Before I could even respond to that, he continued, "And what abilities have you? Do you think you can win this competition from traps? Can you – and tell me honestly, now – pick up a blade and ram it through someone's heart?"

A silence fell between us pushing us down... pushing us apart from the pressure. Our eyes, which had looked at each other with smiles just a few minutes ago, now stared back at each other coldly and unfeelingly.

"What do you know about me?" I asked him, my tone dangerously low. "Do you think that I don't want to live? Do you think that since I have no family, I don't need to find my own path of life? Have I not that right?"

He only gazed passively, not moving a muscle. I threw the pear back at him with alarming force. With his large hand, he caught it and calmly placed it back into the bowl.

I turned away to enter my chambers and paused in front of my door. I didn't bother to turn my head to tell him one last thing:

"I want to go home. And if the only way to do that is to kill, I _will_ murder you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, things are getting a little heated. Wonder what got Nereus's panties in a twist. :P**

**Anyway, writing the chariot costumes was pretty fun. I love fashion so it was interesting having to come up with representative clothing for each District. :)**

**Thanks again for reading, please review, it would mean the world to me! **

**-Quiddity**


	5. Part Five: Training and Tributes

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Training and Tributes<strong>

* * *

><p>When Emer knocked on my door to announce dinner time, I responded by telling him I wasn't hungry. He paused for a moment before leaving and returning with something in his hands that clanked slightly as he set it down on the ground in front of my door. Without another word he left me to my own device. Deciding that Nereus was probably waiting for me to emerge out of my room, I resolved to clean myself, feeling downright disgusting after not being in any source of water for so long. I fumbled along the dark quarters – which, to my amazement, were bigger than my entire house – before I found the door to the bathroom where high-tech equipment designed to clean the human body efficiently awaited me. I sighed and walked past it, turning on the tap water for the oversized tub – I later learned it was called a jacuzzi – and pressed the setting which released a relaxing stream of scented oils and bubbles. I slowly slipped out of my costume and hung it up before removing the streams of pearls in my hair and around my neck. Finally, I stepped into the tub and immediately sunk into the hot water, my eyes closing in relaxation and relief.<p>

I drew my knees up to my chest and opened my blue eyes, staring straight at the tiled wall in front of me. Why would Nereus provoke me like that? He knows that both of us are aware of the murders we have to commit lest we be the ones that are murdered. To irk me like that was to be needless. And didn't he say to Emer before that he had never spoken to me or known me before the Reaping? Then how would he know so much about me? I sighed and let the water around my mouth bubble before finally dunking myself in the luxurious waters, engulfing myself in the scents of lavender and chamomile.

After being going through some sort of machine that dried my skin and left my hair silky smooth in gentle waves, I entered my room again and looked through the wardrobe via a tablet which gave me the option of wearing anything to my like. In the end I picked out a baggy white tunic and a pair of short black leggings, not wanting to deal with anything fancy or absurdly ostentatious.

Slowly, I opened my door and saw that Emer had left a tray of food, to my surprise. There was an option of ordering food in my room but I guess he thought that it would be appropriate to at least let me taste whatever was on the table. I picked it up, glancing around the main room before shutting the door behind me. I contemplated on whether or not to order new food but resolved to eat whatever Emer had given me. It was too kind of a gesture for me to refuse – and kindness was not something easily found here.

After I'd finished with the cold, but amazingly delicious food – chilled cucumber soup, tender pieces of lamb with light seasoning, fried mushrooms entwined with stringy vegetables, a hearty salad with pieces of ham and vinegar dressing and a glass of wine – a knock came at my door. Warily, I got up and opened it and saw an unfamiliar boy wearing a plain tunic and pants who glanced at me before gesturing to the tray on my table.

"Oh, here you go." I passed it to him. "Thank you."

He nodded wordlessly and turned to leave.

"Wait – excuse me, are Emer and Nereus still out in the dining room?" I asked carefully.

The boy paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"Thank you," I repeated with a smile. "What's your name?"

The boy turned to me, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and fright and his cheeks a vibrant pink. He shook his head rapidly before quickly scuttling away.

"He's an Avox. A person who was punished by having his tongue cut off and reduced to a lifetime of servitude," I heard. I glanced towards the left and saw, to my relief, that it was Odetta's brother and not a certain tribute I'd threatened just a while ago.

"Oh." I blinked.

"He's not allowed to speak unless you give a command and by just shaking his head at your questions, he's subject to punishment," he informed me, leaning against the wall with a look of bemusement at my expression of utter terror.

"Wh-what? Will he be okay? Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He'll be fine. I won't report anything." He waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, Emer told me to tell you to get some rest. Training starts tomorrow and you don't want to be caught off guard just because you're sleeping."

I nodded, more relieved than anything else at his assurance.

"He'll meet with you and Nereus to explain more finer details in the morning before the actual training. Be up and ready for breakfast by no later than half past eight. Have a nice night."

- : -

The next morning, I bathed again and tied my hair up away from my face. I dressed into clothes that most likely Odetta had left on my bed: a sapphire blue long-sleeved shirt and tight white pants with a pair of brown leather boots. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, relieved that I didn't have to wear any outrageous makeup or strange clothing anymore. I smoothed away curly tendrils of hair from my face and headed down to the dining room, a bit unnerved by the fact that I would have to face Nereus again, much less sit with him at a table.

I braced myself with one last inhale of breath and quickly entered the room where Nereus was sitting, drinking from a mug of what looked to be a coffee and Emer looking calmly at a muted television while sipping a fragrant tea from a very delicate-looking porcelain cup. As soon as my footsteps reverberated in the hollow room, the two looked at me – Nereus with a wary expression and Emer with one of solemnity.

As soon as I settled myself down quietly, Emer began speaking in a rather cool tone. "Well, this atmosphere is quite stuffy. Did something between you two last night?"

Neither of us offered a response. Emer stared us down until Nereus finally responded, "Nothing happened."

Another uncomfortable silence commenced but was (gratefully) put to a short end as Odetta and her brother bustled in with Odetta flashing us a blithe smile, completely oblivious to our dampened spirits. The food came in via the Avox's and she set herself down into a chair, flapping a napkin onto her lap.

"Well, well, well, don't you two look a bit ragged?" she asked us, looking at both of us and sipping a cup of tea with a smile. "Don't you think you should've gotten more sleep?"

Her brother nudged her so as to shut her up, noticing our strained expressions and she effectively silenced herself. We commenced eating but neither Nereus nor I had much of an appetite. When I looked at the corner of my eye though, I saw him choking down an omelet and some sort of vegetable stew and another cup of coffee while I sipped on a mug of oriental tea and had to quit halfway through my buttered toast.

Emer studied us quietly as we ate and waited for the Avox to clear our table. He politely asked Odetta and her brother to assemble our outfits for training and they left without another word – though I did hear Odetta muttering to her brother, "What on earth was that all about?"

Our mentor and escort gave us a humorless smile as he got down to business. He clasped his hands in front of him on the table and said to us, "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, do you hear me? I don't understand what kind of hostility you two have against each other but I want it to end _now_. You two are two tributes from your district fighting to stay alive. People murder each other in this Game and if you two begin fighting before the actual fight begins, you will be overwhelmed. You'll be so caught up in your egotistical bickering that you won't see an ax flying at your face, aiming for your cranium. So, whatever qualms you two have, save it for the field, unless you want to die before it even begins, understand?"

Slowly and mechanically, we both nodded, not even glancing at each other.

"Good. Now, today's the first day of training. There'll be stations where you two will be able to show off your skills or learn some new ones. Now, tell me again and in more detail what you two can do."

Emer decided to speak first. "I can fight hand-to-hand combat and do a good deal of damage with a staff or any sort of long polearm weapon. Swimming is an asset, I suppose but that's expected from our district. I can travel quickly and silently."

Emer nodded and turned to me.

"Uh, well..." I mentally slapped myself for stumbling over my words. "I know how to set traps and snares. I sometimes sparred with my friend Arlen with some makeshift weapons like a stick or a sickle, so I guess I'm a bit handy with those. I can swim and I have a good knowledge as to what to eat in the wild. I can make hooks out of things, which is an asset if there's a water source, I suppose."

"That's not that bad," he mused, leaning back into his chair. After a second's contemplation, he leaned forward and told us, "I want you two to stay clear of the stations that you know you already excel at. Learn something new." We nodded and he continued, "That's all. I want you two to learn as much as you can in the next few days and show off your best talents in front of the Gamemakers. Now, go get some rest and meet me at the elevators at ten o'clock, sharp."

We got up at his dismissal, still not looking at each other. I turned to leave and started walking away but Nereus's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No offense, Emer, but I'm wondering why you're our mentor. You haven't been in the Games."

There was a silence before Emer chuckled humorlessly. "You're wondering why I, a Capitol-living bloke, is your mentor for a blood-wrecking competition like this. You're wondering what gives me my qualifications or my rights?"

I heard a rustling sound and I assumed Nereus nodded. Another rustling sound made me turn and I saw that our mentor was untying his own top and revealed his toned chest. I put a hand to my mouth in shock when I saw what marred it.

Our mentor cocked a brow at Nereus's frozen expression. "You think that your families and your district were the only ones that fought in the rebellion?"

My eyes stayed glued to Emer's chest. There was an ugly splotch of red and the skin was completely scarred, showing a remnant of what I assumed was either a horrible injury or a result of long days of torture. It spread from his breast bone all the way to his waist and I saw that underneath the red, marred skin a date scratched into the skin, permanently embedded by some awful blade.

He caught my eyes staring at the numbers and he said, "That was the day that my parents, brothers, sisters and significant other were killed painfully before my own eyes. A constant reminder to not let myself get any ideas of another rebellion or aiding others lest something else happen to me or anyone close to me." Emer slowly dressed his torso again and looked at the two of us. "Districts One through Thirteen weren't the only ones that rebelled. There were snitches within the Capitol who aided those who were oppressed and fighting to become independent. When the thirteenth was obliterated, so were the lives of many quislings within the Capitol.

"I was one of the many few who were spared in order to set an example for the others. A reminder not only to myself but to others around me to tell them that if they had any traitorous thoughts, what and who you love will be slaughtered like swine.

"And to rub salt into my own wounds, they condemned me to be a mentor and escort in order to watch those who I grow fond of to be slaughtered as well in a hopeless struggle to retain your young lives."

Emer's golden eyes flashed at us, daring us to comment on his qualifications to be our mentor. "I fought many years ago on real battlefields and in torture chambers and I retain scars 'til this day. If there any more dubious thoughts of my competence of being the person who aids you throughout this ordeal, voice them now."

The room remained silent until he dismissed us again and left the room.

- : -

I stayed in my room in silence, brushing my hair absently and dressing myself in the clothes that Odetta had left out (a tight-fitting blue shirt and black pants with comfortable black shoes). I was still baffled by what Emer had told us. I'd always thought everyone within the Capitol fought for its cause... And I was thoroughly stunned by the Capitol's choice to leave Emer as the mentor for our District. Why would they devise such a torturous way of living? If my memory served well, I distinctly remembered during the first Hunger Games a young man with dark hair and a weathered appearance as our mentor and escort with the same golden eyes as Emer. It must have been him... So now it was his eleventh year to see the young people he was supposed to help and protect die before his eyes.

I shook my head. It was almost ludicrous. How could anyone endure such torture?

When I glanced at the clock, I noticed that it was nearing ten o'clock. I quickly slipped on my shoes, chomped down a fuzzy, sweet fruit from a bowl in my room before throwing the core away, and exited. I made my way through to the elevator where Nereus and I nearly bumped into each other. I noticed he was dressed in similar clothes comprising of a blue shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

He glanced down at me and I saw his eyes soften in some weird way before he turned away as the doors slid open, revealing Emer waiting serenely within. We quickly entered and the elevator sent us down to below ground level where a gymnasium filled with several kinds of equipment, weapons and courses were set up. Emer nodded at us as we exited and made our way to the center where a trainer was instructing everyone what to do in the gym. It boiled down to that we may do whatever station that we want, we couldn't fight with other tributes (there were other volunteers at each station if we wanted to spar or whatever) and to please be careful not to injure oneself before the Games. After he had told us of all the skill stations, everyone dispersed into different areas of the gym, Nereus included.

I sighed and braced myself, heading towards a station with knife-throwing skills being taught where Nereus had headed. I noticed that a few people were there, including the District 1 Tributes and a few others. I noticed the female from District 1, the beautiful yet dangerous one, subtly standing near Nereus and whispering to him, making him smile. My cheeks flushed red but I quickly turned away from them, throwing a knife out of instinct and hitting the bulls-eye farthest from me, creating a shocked silence. After blinking for a minute to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I coughed uncomfortably and turned away from the target, walking to the end of the line.

"Nice stunt you pulled."

I turned, seeing a tall figure standing behind me, a friendly smile on his face. I recognized him as the District 1 boy who had smiled at me when we were in our chariots. He had pale golden hair which grew down to his ears and covered his eyebrows and electric blue eyes that twinkled.

"Thanks." I didn't know whether to trust him or not so I warily stared at him as he studied me curiously.

"Glitz. District One," he said, offering a hand to shake. I mentally thought it was a ridiculous name to name your child but didn't comment.

I shook it. "Mags. District Four."

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friend Nereus?" he asked casually, glancing at my fellow Tribute who was glancing at Glitz and me warily.

"He's otherwise occupied," I replied airily as he clapped at the District 1 girl's near bullseye.

"Ah, by the fair Luciana?" Glitz said bemusedly. "She's a fierce one."

"Friends?" I asked him, referring to the auburn-haired beauty who turned back and smiled confidently at Nereus, igniting yet another burst of unpleasantness within me.

"Acquaintances," he corrected, clasping his hands behind his back. He gestured for us to leave the station and go to another and I complied. "We trained together back home. She's a Career like me."

_A Career_, I thought to myself. _So, this guy was born to kill. Would it be worth it to become allies or would that just endanger myself?_

"Well," he admitted, as if reading my mind, "I think that we're both not really cut out to be Careers. I mean, we're both rather lethal but we both have the heart of a saint."

I cocked a brow at that. "Is it bad that I find it hard to believe that two people who were born and raised to participate in these Games are allegedly pure-hearted?"

"No," he laughed aloud, attracting the attention of others who were intensely focused on their tasks. We settled down at the knot-making skill station and sat, learning to make nooses. "It's out of our own device if we want to be cold-hearted killers or actually have emotions. At least, that's what Luciana and I fought for."

I was silent at that. They had to fight for the right to feel?

I noticed another girl humming cheerfully at our station as she made an intricate design out of the ropes, creating a butterfly-shaped knot. She had bright, curly red hair that was pulled into a cute little ponytail which curled around the nape of her neck. She looked up instantly with her large brown eyes at me and smiled. I recognized her as the partner of the unnerving District 5 boy. She couldn't be more than thirteen years old.

"My name's Nastia. I like pretty things. But you know what I think is the prettiest?" she asked me rhetorically in a high-pitched girlish voice. With one deft movement, the knot she made unfurled in a noose. She picked up a doll she had apparently brought from her dormitory and wrapped the noose around the doll's neck. She let it hand by holding the noose up with one hand and dangled the doll. Nastia smiled wickedly at me. "Well, do you?"

"No," Glitz answered for me. He grasped my wrist. I was too stunned at her sadism to even blink.

"I think the prettiest things are things that die slowly," Nastia replied musingly. She gazed over her doll and hugged it close to her chest. She turned to another boy who I hadn't realized had sneaked up behind us. "Isn't that right, Spade?"

I turned around and was shocked to see the District 5 boy staring down at myself and Glitz, who seemed completely at ease despite these oddities. Spade gazed down at us with his ice-blue eyes and smiled pleasantly. For some reason though, his eyes showed no mirth and I felt goosebumps raising on my arms.

"Yup," he replied calmly, his eyes unwavering. "I like those things too. Are these your new friends, Nastia?"

"No," she replied with a toothy grin. "I don't think they like me very much."

"What are your names?"

"Glitz," Glitz replied evenly. "And this is Mags."

"Nice to meet you," he said with that same eerie smile.

"Well, I think we've learned enough. Let's go, Mags," Glitz said, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the two children who stared after us strangely.

"Are all of the Tributes like that?" I asked sotto voce, afraid those two would hear me.

"I hope not," Glitz said grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am just on a roll, aren't I? I'm just writing and writing these days. I guess my muse likes me for some reason nowadays. :P**

**Thanks again for reading, please don't forget to favorite/review/all that good stuff, it'll seriously make my day! ^_^**

**Much love,  
>Quiddity<strong>


	6. Part Six: Alliances

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: Alliances<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as we left the station, the two children glanced at each other with looks of indifference and went about their business, our encounter forgotten. I take that as a good thing, I thought grimly to myself. It wouldn't do either me or Glitz any good with those two eerie kids' interest in us.<p>

Glitz led me to another station where there was an array of plants neatly arranged on a mat, where a few tributes were sitting, staring down at them as the supervisor at the station was explaining to them how to discern whether a plant is poisonous or not. I noticed that the girl from District 10 was sitting, bored, her legs crossed together in front of her as she stared at the group of people sitting there. The girl from District Eleven was sitting and examining the plants carefully, her fingers grazing over them before she plucked one up and smiled at it.

The attendant who was still helping a rather confused tribute noticed the girl's interest in the plant. He began helpfully, "Ah, yes, that's for –"

"Crushing and using as an ointment to cure burns," she finished with a smile. She pushed back a stray curl of dark brown from her face and picked out another herb that was of a bright red color. "And this is rather exotic... Orally taken and used to cure nausea or motion sickness. It's rarely found in my District, though."

The attendant's eyebrow raised at her and the girl, who had such a bright expression on her face, seemed to realize that she'd basically stolen his thunder. She smiled and put down the herb and leaned back on her hands, as if allowing the man to continue his lecture. The boy next to her rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, making her turn bright red and smacking him on the arm, to his delight. Glitz and I exchanged glances. It was clear that those two of District Eleven had an alliance together.

When the little lecture was done and Glitz and I got up, everyone dispersed except for a little girl who stood near us, shifting from one foot to another. With a start, I realized it was the little one from District Twelve. She glanced tentatively at Glitz who seemed to have an unamused face.

"Mags, let's go," he urged me, gesturing to another station.

"Just hold on a minute," I shushed him with a hand. I leaned over to the girl and smiled warmly. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi," she said shyly, her hands behind her back. She grinned at me brightly and I pushed back a lock of dark hair that was shielding her face. I noticed that they had cleaned her up and cut her hair into layers that seemed to frame her face a bit better.

"What's your name?" I asked. Glitz made a sound of disparagement but said nothing. He instead held his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Megan." Her gray eyes twinkled at me.

"I'm Mags," I replied to her. "You wanna walk with us?"

She nodded, a grin illuminating her face. She grabbed my hand and we strolled among the stations as Glitz strode next to me, his face disgruntled. Megan glanced at Glitz nervously.

"Don't mind him. That's just Glitz," I told her.

"Hey, kid," he grunted at her, searching through the other stations. He gave me a subtle _you-and-I-need-to-talk_ face which I rolled my eyes at.

"I liked your costume," Megan told me. "You looked just like a princess!"

"Thanks."

We three walked to a station where there was what seemed to be an obstacle course that tested your agility. I noticed Nereus with that girl Luciana and another tanned boy with bleach blond hair who seemed to be smiling genuinely. He laughed at something Nereus said and clapped him on the back. I saw lines creasing around his eyes in a way that didn't make him look old, but just permanently happy. Luciana scoffed at Nereus but flipped her hair in a dramatic way that made Nereus grin.

I felt my heart clench at his smile. It was just –

"Mags?"

A tug at my hand startled me out of my trance and I realized that we were in line for the obstacle course. I glanced down at Megan. She looked at me questioningly, as if to ask me if I was okay. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Look at that girl go!" Glitz said in awe, his arms crossed in front of him as his pale blue eyes watched someone on the first part of the obstacle course.

A thin girl of maybe thirteen years from District 9 was clambering up a netted wall faster than any of the other tributes, reaching the top with an easy smile. She quickly swung herself over and held her long braid of brown hair in her mouth as she swung from a rope hanging from the ceiling onto another platform where a moving machine was swinging bars towards her of different heights. She dodged them easily and quickly climbed another rope to a taller platform.

While she kept pushing forward, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the boy from District 8 who was steadily climbing to the top of the netted wall calmly, without an ounce of exertion. He moved so silently that the ropes around him didn't even reverberate as he kept climbing.

However, his train of thought was broken as a streak of black flew past him. The lithe girl from Two was moving as quickly and smoothly as a snake to the top. Her long limbs seemed elongated by her tight-fitting black outfit, making her almost look like a human shadow. Her thin mouth was in a smile that didn't seem very friendly.

The shadow girl kept pushing forward and I noticed her boyfriend from District 2 at the bottom of the obstacle course grinning at her and cheering her on as she flew past the swinging ropes. As soon as she caught up with the District 9 girl, she sneaked up from behind on a small platform.

What we, the other twenty-one spectators didn't expect was for Shadow to grab the smaller girl's arm to face her and then just push the shocked girl with her fingertips from the tall platform.

Megan let out a small shriek in surprise as the girl from Nine came tumbling down, her hair falling out of its braid and into waves cascading around her. She let out an unearthly scream of shock as she fell closer to the ground.

A dart of red hair suddenly rushed past me, Glitz and Megan in a nearly invisible streak. I realized as arms caught the girl from Nine that the boy from the same district had sprinted to catch her. He was short and stocky, but muscular.

"Are you okay, Willow?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'm not dead?" she asked tentatively. She opened her wide brown eyes and blinked. "Oh, hi Derrick."

He gave her a small smile and set her down on the ground gently. Derrick glared up at Shadow who only rolled her dark eyes at him before jumping onto the next platform. A trainer came up, looking thunderous as he demanded to know what the hell happened.

"She fell," District 2's male tribute commented monotonously. His girlfriend soon joined him. "She tried to save her but that girl is just too damn clumsy to get back onto her own feet."

Willow opened her mouth to deny that indignantly but the trainer didn't seem to want to hear it.

"I don't care what happened. Just don't kill each other before the actual Game," he warned the two from Two.

They rolled their eyes in response. Shadow looked at her boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Cim. These guys are boring," she said in lazy drawl, her voice deep and sultry.

"'Boring'?!" Derrick snarled, about to rush forward. Willow stopped him, grabbing him by the tail of his shirt.

"Stop, Derrick. We'll see them in the Game anyway," she said firmly.

"Oh, yes we will," Shadow said with a heartless laugh. She didn't even look back at the two who were fuming behind her.

After a few minutes, the two left the scene and went off to another station. Glitz and I exchanged looks as Megan looked shaken from Shadow's antics. The District One boy gave me a head nod towards the two sadistic tributes and I looked to see the two creepy children – Spade and Nastia, if my memory served correctly – approaching them. Spade seemed to be the one talking smoothly as Nastia played with her doll behind him.

"There's another alliance right there," Glitz said dryly. "They deserve each other."

I nodded and turned back to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring at me. I gazed back at him questioningly and he shook his head at me very subtly as Luciana and the happy-go-lucky boy were chattering amongst themselves.

I realized after a moment what he was trying to say.

_Don't be afraid. Don't show your fear. Be strong for the girl._

I looked down at Megan who was pale from fright. I knelt down to her level and smiled.

"Look, Megan. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? You saw that girl. Her friend saved her."

"If – if something like th-that happens... You'll come for me, right, Mags?" she asked tremblingly.

I nodded and gave her a small hug. I grasped her hand and the three of us walked to another station where people were learning about traps and how to set them. As soon as Megan was distracted, Glitz grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. He shoved me against a wall away from the rest of the bunch.

"Ow, get off," I said indignantly, pushing him away from me.

"Sorry," he said. He didn't sound very apologetic. "Mags, look, do you understand what we're doing right now? I made an alliance with you because I know you have fight in you. I'm trying to look for more dependable people so we can made a stronger one in order to survive longer in the Game."

"I _know_," I snapped back at him.

The District One boy pushed back his sleek golden hair and stared down hard at me. "Do you understand what you're doing by allowing that little girl into our alliance? She's our weakest link. She'll make you look like a weak, sappy fool who is so sentimental that you'll lose your focus! No one will want to side with us!"

My blue eyes stared at him. So, training as a Career left its mark on him, didn't it? Even now, maybe without him even realizing, he was thinking like a Career. He wasn't thinking like a normal person. It's all about survival and conquering other people – not just protecting those who needed to be protected.

"I am not leaving her. She _needs_ me. And I have no plans on abandoning her in an arena of twenty-four killers without anyone there with her." My voice was as cold as a blade of ice. "If you have any qualms with my decision, you are the one with the option of leaving. No one is telling you that you have to stick around with me."

I tried pushing past him but he placed a muscular arm between my head and freedom. My heart pounded as I realized I didn't have the strength to push him aside.

"Mags –" he tried to plead but was cut off abruptly.

"Is there a problem here?"

A tall shadow made its way up to us and I realized with a start that it was Nereus. His hazel eyes moved from mine to the District One boy, his gaze piercingly deadly. He had his arms crossed against his chest and I realized that though Glitz had been training for years, Nereus was still bigger than him from a lifetime at sea. He would be at a clear disadvantage if he fought him.

"No." Glitz finally let me go and turned to me. "Mags, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just want to live. I won't leave. I'll help you and Megan."

With that, he took a step back and walked past Nereus and me. Nereus didn't let him out of his sight until he was back at the station next to Megan. Nereus closed his eyes and took a breath, leaning against the wall with a strong arm. My feet led me toward him and without even thinking, my hand reached up to his cheek.

He flinched at my touch and relaxed slowly, his eyes opening and meeting mine. My heart thumped loudly, constricting into a tight ball as I looked into his eyes. They were so warm. The color of caramel mixed with flecks of green. Why hadn't I ever noticed that?

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, looking down at his feet. I couldn't help but notice how long his lashes were against the tops of his cheekbones.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. Realizing that my cheeks were bright red, I reluctantly pulled my hand away. "Thanks."

His gaze flew up to me suddenly. He stood up properly and he put his two warm hands on my shoulders. "Mags, listen to me. Don't let _anyone_ take advantage of you like that. If you need me –"

"Nereus?" A soft voice feminine voice called from behind.

The outsider snapped me out of my reverie. I shifted away from his touch. Back on the defensive. Back away from a potential killer.

He looked almost frustrated as the beautiful Luciana came closer. She looked concernedly at him before glancing at me. I didn't like how her eyes looked me up and down, as if measuring my potential and me. She apparently didn't think much of me as she cocked a brow at me.

"Are you alright? Kenneth and I were worried when you disappeared without a word."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly to her, not even looking in her direction. "Just... Just go. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright," she said skeptically, walking away with her perfect long legs and her perfect auburn hair swishing behind her. I could almost hate her, I mused bitterly.

I turned to leave but a hand caught mine, sending what seemed to be like electricity through my veins. My stomach flopped in on itself and my cheeks reddened.

"Mags. Just... be careful. I'll be there when you need me." I swiveled my head back at the boy from my district. He gave me a weak smile. "Emer said we should be there for each other, right?"

With an effort, I nodded at him and he released his hold, letting me go.

- : -

"What was that about?" Kenneth asked, his hands behind his head as he relaxed against a pillar. Luciana was standing next to him, observing Mags on the obstacle course. She noticed that Mags moved fluidly, like water, in whatever she did.

It was weird.

"Nothing." The handsome Nereus came back, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He sighed and pushed Kenneth off the pillar, taking his place and leaning against the it. He softly thudded his head against the cold, dark metal repeatedly, making Luciana and Kenneth exchange glances.

"Are you okay?" Luciana asked in genuine worry.

"Fine," he answered shortly. He opened his eyes to see Mags laughing at something that little girl Megan said. He felt something stir in his chest but quickly pushed it away.

Kenneth flicked his blond hair out of his face and nudged Nereus. "Why don't you just ask the girl to join our alliance?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be easier for you? I think you're going a little insane," Luciana admitted to him half-jokingly. She wondered if he was infatuated with her. Mags _was_ a pretty little thing, after all.

The brunette fisherman shook his head.

"I can't let her get so close to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here comes, Meg, the darling and adorable girl from Twelve. I made their relationship a lot based upon Katniss and Rue's, except Megan's a little bit more innocent and frail. Someone that Mags really wouldn't expect to win the Games by herself by any means. And Shadow and Cim are just two nasty pieces of work. We'll see how they fair in the Games. As for Nereus... well, he's just one conflicted monkey, isn't he? ;)**

**Please review/favorite/follow/all that good stuff! Anyone who does gets a virtual cookie, haha! :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
>Quiddity<strong>


	7. Part Seven: Of Fear and Beauty

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Seven: Of Fear and Beauty<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, I noticed that Nereus decided to sleep in early. He took his dinner quickly and swept into his room and didn't respond to anyone. I couldn't help but worry, only to stop myself and give myself a reminder that he was <em>trying to kill me<em>. Or at least, he will be very soon.

The next morning, Nereus decided to leave without me to the second day of training after breakfast. When I went down through the elevator to the gymnasium, Megan who was smiling up at me with a grin tackled me.

"Good morning, Mags!" she chirped. I spotted Glitz slowly walking up to us, a sleepy wave in greeting.

I nodded back to him and gave Megan a smile. "Morning."

We made our way around, stretching as we snapped out of our sleepiness. Well, it was more like Glitz and I were trying to wake up. Megan was just a bundle of joy in the morning.

After the trainer gave us the same speech ("Don't kill anyone. Don't _try_ to kill anyone. And don't, for the love of goodness, _hurt_ anyone either!"), all twenty-four of us dispersed again. I noticed Nereus avoiding eye contact with me, following Luciana and that District 7 boy – whose name I learned was Kenneth – but not jumping into their conversation.

Megan and I made our way back to a station with plant identification where we sat and relaxed while Glitz ran off somewhere. As soon as I lay sprawled on the mat though, I noticed a large shadow hovering above me.

"Hello," a musical voice said above me.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautifully sculpted face peering down at me with a humorous smile. His pale blue eyes gazed over my form in amusement, the corners of his perfect mouth quirking upward.

"Gabriel!" Megan exclaimed with a grin. She patted a space on the floor between herself and me. "Come and sit with us!"

"Do you mind?" he inquired to me. I shrugged in response and sat up as he plopped himself on the ground next to me. Watching with wary eyes, I saw his attention turn toward Megan who was eagerly showing him various plants that intrigued her. I quickly realized that he was the other combatant from District 12 from their familiarity.

"Look, and this one you can't even find in Twelve. Isn't that amazing?" she asked him with wide, sparkling eyes, holding up a blue flower.

He chuckled musically, ruffling up her hair and replying, "Yes, it is, squirt."

I decided to pipe up, "So, do you guys know each other?"

Megan glanced at me with eyes that surprisingly seemed to not want to reveal anything. With carefully chosen words, Gabriel responded, "Yes. Her older sister and I were very good friends."

_"Were?" _I wondered. I opened my mouth to ask what had happened to her sister but wisely chose not to when Gabriel gave me a subtle shake of his head. Instead he turned his attention to Megan completely and I realized that somehow, I had gained another ally.

When it was lunchtime, all of the tributes ate together in one cafeteria-like area. Without even asking, Gabriel, with all of his beauty, graced us with his attendance. I noticed out of the corners of my eyes, Nereus and Luciana sitting at another table with Kenneth. A tall lanky boy approached them with easy grace and himself comfortable with them, looking over them with obvious arrogance as the girl watched him warily and Nereus scowled at him. After a few seconds though, the tension lifted as Kenneth cracked a joke and the tall boy smirked and Luciana smoothed her hand over Nereus's forearm, soothing him. When I saw her fingertips graze against his skin, I nearly jumped out of my seat, my cheeks flushing red but stopped when I saw Gabriel's cocked eyebrow at me.

"What?" I muttered indignantly, viciously biting at a roll while Megan giggled irritatingly at me.

"Nothing," he responded with raised brows, seeming to be silently laughing at me.

Before I could retort anything to him, Glitz plopped himself next to me with a tray of food, a girl at his side. He looked at Gabriel suspiciously before cracking a fake smile and offering a hand.

"Glitz, District One," he introduced with forced friendliness. His pale eyes shifted toward me questioningly and I shrugged noncommittally.

"Gabriel, District Twelve," Gabriel responded politely, taking his hand and shaking it once.

"Guys, this is Kinda." I noticed the girl sitting on his other side give a small wave with a cheerful smile. She was young, probably only a year older than Megan but held herself up with a sort of confidence that the Seam girl lacked.

"Nice to meet you all," she said. She turned to me and questioned, "Hey, is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?" I asked, startled by her sudden question.

"You know, about you and Nereus. People are saying things like you guys try to kill each other in each other's sleep and have crazy makeup sex afterward or something," she said, tossing her shoulder-length brown hair. "The sexual tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife."

My mouth fell open, unable to speak as my cheeks flushed scarlet. Gabriel and Glitz burst out into laughter while Megan looked both embarrassed and quizzical.

"I mean, if it's not true, then that's fine, you know? But if it is, at least someone is having fun here," she said calmly, breaking apart a sandwich and eating it carefully with slow bites. Her green eyes turned to me and raised her eyebrows, awaiting my answer.

"Of course it's not true! He and I barely speak to each other!" I exclaimed, mortified at her precocity. This only fueled the boys' laughter, making me scowl at them darkly. I quickly downed my bottle of water, attempting to regain my normal complexion before I realized that most of the combatants were glancing over at our rowdy table curiously.

"We seem to be attracting a lot of attention," Gabriel mused carefully. "Especially your little boyfriend's, Mags."

With a completely fake yawn, he stretched out his arms behind him, letting one arm drape over the head of my chair. I looked up to the ceiling in exasperation while Glitz and Kinda snickered at Nereus's appalled expression. With some weird feeling of gratification, I saw Nereus glaring darkly at Gabriel who only politely smiled back.

"Oh, Gabriel, don't be mean," Megan prodded at him. "He really likes her, you know?"

At that, the water I had been sipping sprayed from my mouth onto Kinda's face as Glitz had immediately moved out of the way. I immediately started choking and took a handkerchief from Gabriel who was chuckling at my antics. Kinda looked a little less than pleased as Glitz howled in laughter. She whacked him on the arm, making him regain his composure though there were tears of laughter still in his eyes.

"Nereus and I are not anything like that!" I declared once I was able to speak. "He and I haven't never even talked to each other before this and we most certainly don't talk very much now." My thoughts flashed to the night before where he couldn't even look at me in the eye during dinner. "Besides, he makes it clear to me that he doesn't want to interact with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," Kinda said, her green eyes twinkling over the freckles on her face as she wiped her face with a napkin.

I opened my mouth to refute that but Megan hastily stopped me, asking Kinda and Glitz, "So how was training so far?"

With a groan, I sighed and turned away from the conversation, noticing four pairs of eyes blatantly staring at our table. Nastia and Spade, along with the Shadow girl and her boyfriend, Cim, had expressions of indifference. Startled, I looked back at them, realizing that each pair was staring at me as if observing a rat in an experiment. Hastily, I turned away from them and tried to ignore their eerie gazes as I spoke with my allies.

- : -

Dinner was a solemn affair again. Emer repeatedly told us to stop being so unfriendly and learn to become allies, it was a common cause for our district, we couldn't afford to be picky with each other, we were each other's best shots of surviving, etc. Eventually, I drowned out his lecturing and I could tell from Nereus's blank stare into nothing that he was doing the same. My eyes studied him carefully. He was really attractive, I mused. He had a deep cut green shirt on and a pair of charcoal slacks, his dark hair still damp from a shower. He twirled his fork absently before casually turning his head, realizing with a start that I had been staring at him.

My cheeks flushed pink as I recalled Megan's words:

_He really likes her, you know?_

Why was I letting it get to me? He wanted to kill me. He wanted to go home like me. No matter what Emer said about common causes and utter rubbish like that, it really just boiled down to the fact that there was only one victor and he expected it to be himself, much like I was fighting to win too. With a shake of my head, I dispersed any thoughts of our lunchtime discussion and speared a mushroom with my fork, chewing slowly.

After dinner, I stretched in my room after changing into a nightgown, feeling stiff from doing practically nothing besides learning how to set traps and make knots the entire day. I finally laid in bed but my thoughts kept turning to Megan's words from earlier. Why would they think that?

I rolled onto my side, my head resting in the crook of my arm as I peered through the darkness, wondering how life would have been any different if I wasn't in the Hunger Games. Would I be sitting near the windowsill, watching the sun rise and set every day and become a fisherwoman like so many at home? Maybe Nereus and I could have been friends. I raised my hand, watching the moonlight twinkle against the silver band that Arlen had given me on my index finger. I wondered what she was doing and if she missed me. Or if anyone was going to miss me at all.

I feel a familiar sensation prickle in my eyes and my heart contracted into a small ball as reality crashed into me. I'm probably never going to go home again. It became hard to breathe and I realized that hot tears were running down my cheeks.

I was so _scared_.

With a shuddering breath, I forced myself to sit up, wiping away my tears furiously with both hands and demanded myself to stop crying. After a few minutes, the tears subsided and I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to sleep any time soon. I grabbed a robe to throw over my shoulders and padded my way out of my room, out onto the patio where the gratifying wind bit at my wet cheeks. I breathed in the fresh air, missing the saltiness from back home and the sands that stuck to my toes.

Slowly, I strolled over to the pool that glowed an unnatural blue hue from the fluorescent lighting. I stripped my robe off and unconsciously threw it to the side. Without even a single thought, I jumped off the edge and dove perfectly into the water. Like an embrace, the water surrounded me and glided against my skin perfectly, making me feel at home. I stayed underwater, my legs kicking until my lungs screamed for air. With a heavy heart, I lifted my head from the waters, flipping my long hair from my face. Wiping the water from my face with my fingers, I opened my eyes, only to stop dead in my tracks.

A familiar set of hazel eyes stared down at me, looking almost mesmerized by something. I furrowed my brows at him, questioning his intentions. When I realized that his mind was in a whole other word, I finally asked,

"What are you doing?"

Nereus snapped out of his trance and looked at me with an eyebrow cocked indifferently. "I could ask you the same thing."  
>From his mussed hair, sweatpants and tee shirt, I could tell that he had just awoken from his sleep even though it was the dead of night. I suddenly realized that I was only wearing a wet nightgown in front of him and dunked underwater, making my way to the edge and pulling myself out wordlessly. As I wrapped myself in my robe, I realized Nereus was stripping down to his boxers before diving into the water himself, his body arched into a perfect arc in the air before crashing into the water softly. I watched as his shoulders moved vigorously, his legs kicking and his muscles rippling.<p>

For some reason, I was entranced. Thoughts of what everyone, including Nereus himself, said eluded me as I watched him swim so strongly. His kicks and his strokes were so powerful, seeming so desperate as he lapped around the pool. Unknowingly, I sat on the edge of the pool, my knees close to my chest.

To me, he looked the most beautiful at that moment.

After a while, Nereus finally stopped and glanced up and seemed relieved to see me still there. Slowly, he made his way towards me with calm strokes, using the edge to keep himself bobbing up next to me.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked me, his hazel eyes wrinkling in concern.

For a moment, I didn't say anything. Against my better judgment, I opened my mouth and told him honestly, "I was thinking about home."

"Home." He seemed to taste the word on his mouth. Nereus glanced up at me, asking, "Do you miss it?"

I sighed. "A little bit. I miss how everything was salty and how you couldn't get away from the smell of fish and seaweed. And I miss how busy everyone seemed in the mornings when the sun was still coming up."

With an unreadable expression, he gazed over the still blue waters of the artificial pool. It just represented everything that wasn't real to us. It wasn't like the dark, mysterious waters of the sea that constantly rocked back and forth. It wasn't like how uncontrollable the waves or the currents were.

"I know how you feel."

For some reason, I didn't doubt the sincerity his words. My thoughts kept rushing to that moment during training. We stayed in silence for a few minutes before I asked him point-blank, "Why did you protect me from Glitz?"

He reluctantly turned his head from the water to my face. He seemed to study my face as if to ask me to take back the question so he wouldn't have to answer it. I merely stared back, waiting for his response.

With his strong arms, he lifted himself out of the water and sat next to me, dripping water onto the ground and seeping into my cotton of my robe. With a sigh, he finally said,

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I reiterated blandly, propping my head onto my knees. I turned my face to him and he refused to match my eyes. Instead he looked towards the sky, which was dark and cloudy with not even a single sparkling star resting in it.

"I lied to Emer. I've seen you before this." Nereus's face seemed to contort into what seemed like suppressed pain. "I'd always noticed you after that one day."

Puzzled, I looked at him weirdly. What on earth was he talking about?

He clenched his jaw before telling me, "I dreamt about it. The day your dad died."

I was only eleven when it happened. A freak accident on a fishing trip. No one had expected him to die. There was a storm that came but it could have been avoided. From what the crew told me, my father had hit his head while trying to save one of the younger kids on the boat and tumbled overboard. They tried to save him but he was long underwater before they could even try.

"That was so long ago," I whispered, turning my eyes away from his chiseled jaw that was still tight.

"Your dad saved me when I was thirteen. I was being stupid, I should have listened to everyone but I thought that I could help that day. It was my first time on a boat."

Somehow, I wasn't mad. I purposefully never asked anyone who the kid was because I was afraid that I was going to hate him. I knew my father wouldn't have wanted that from me. But now that I knew here and now, probably just days before my own death, I wasn't mad.

"I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know I won't earn it," Nereus said solemnly. "But when he was reaching for me, you know what he told me when I was too scared to let go of the mast?"

I shook my head slightly.

"He said, 'Do you know my daughter Mags? She's a pretty girl, only a couple of years younger than you. If you let me help, you can play with her back at home, I promise you. You can earn a friend from this, so let go.'

"He noticed how I never had any friends when I was young when no one else did. He noticed how I spent all my time on the docks because I didn't know how else to be friends with anyone since all I knew how to do was provide for my little sister and brothers."

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I struggled not to sob. For so many years I avoided talking about my father and here I was, sitting next to a competitor in the Hunger Games as he tells me about my dad's last moments on Earth.

"His last words to me were 'Promise me you'll be with her' when he finally hit his head and he couldn't keep himself on board. And I couldn't fulfill that promise.

"I saw you sitting on the pier the next day. You were sitting just like how you are now, just sitting with your legs curled under yourself and your big blue eyes staring out into space. And I saw how empty they looked."

I remembered that day. I had felt like the world was falling apart around me. Ever since that day I would stay near the waters, hoping irrationally that I would see my father's boat in the sunrise or the sunset. When I finally realized he was never coming back, I hated the sea. I wanted to die. And that day, I dove into the water, determined on not coming back out because I wanted to be near my father. I let the ocean swallow me whole that day.

"When I saw you jump into the water, I didn't know what to do. I thought you would come back up and when you didn't I had thought about your dad's words and how he wanted me to be there for you. So I swam to you and pulled you out and when I saw how you wouldn't breathe even after I carried you to shore, I felt like I was in hell."

At this I snapped my head towards him, my cheeks stained with tears. I stared at him with a mixture of vexation and shock. I had thought all these years that the sea had carried me back to shore. I thought that I washed back up because –

"I breathed into you and you came back to life. When you finally started getting your bearings I left. I didn't want you to see me or notice me. I wanted you to forget that I even existed because I was the living proof that your father died." Nereus clenched his eyes shut. I noticed his knuckles on either side of him were white from keeping them closed tight. His jaw was tight, and the muscles in his neck were stiff. It was like he was trying to quell his passion and guilt as he waited for me to attack him, to hate him and to curse him.

"Nereus –"

"After that day, I always watched you. You began to smile. You started to laugh. And that was enough for me. I stayed away from you even though you drew me in like a moth to fire. I stayed away because I knew that I was going to only cause you hurt." Nereus gave me a weak smile that broke my heart. "And now look at us. I'm pitted against you in this and I'm expected to kill you. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

I don't know why I did what I did. Maybe it was out of shock from everything I heard. Maybe it was because Nereus finally showed me that he didn't hate me and that we both didn't know what to expect. Maybe it was because I was so terrified and so alone.

But when I pulled away from him I knew that he felt the same way. He was scared, lonely and hurt. His hazel eyes looked into mine desperately before his lips took mine again, his arms wrapped around me in a strong embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... So I guess Kinda was sort of right about the UST, eh? I mean, I think that Mags and Nereus were always attracted to one another but both had a guard up. And now you can see why Nereus did. **

**Anyway, thank you to _threeofus_ for favoriting. Seriously, it means the world to me! ^_^**

**Please don't forget to review/favorite/follow/PM me/whatever you want! It really helps to inspire me to write more. :D**

**Love,  
>Quiddity<strong>


	8. Part Eight: Numbers

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Thank you so much to blangreck for the review. It really inspired me to write more. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Eight: Numbers<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke, the sun was just rising. Weak streams of light made their way through the window. Stiffly, I stretched out my arms and turned my head, seeing a boy whose eyes were still shut, his face as innocent as a child's. I propped my head up onto my hand, using the other to run my fingers through his dark locks that were uncharacteristically unruly. He seemed to sigh in his sleep before reaching for me, pulling me in close to his bare chest.<p>

"Stay."

It wasn't a command or a request. It was a plea. In response, I wrapped my arm around him, holding his shoulder to press myself closer. His lips caressed my forehead gently.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually the sun came up and it was time for us to get up. We both silently agreed that it was probably better if Emer and Odetta didn't see us in Nereus's bed together in the wee hours of the morning.

"Mags?"

"Hmm?" I murmured back as gave him one more embrace before sitting up. I looked around for my nightgown and saw that it was still soaking from our midnight swim and sighed.

Nereus sat up and leaned against his bedframe, his arms beckoning to me. I sighed and laid my head against his chest, feeling his warmth tickle my skin pleasantly.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up into his eyes, concerned. "For what?"

"Last night shouldn't have happened. It's just going to make things harder. And I don't want you to regret anything." Nereus looked into my eyes pleadingly, hazel meeting blue. I realized suddenly that he was still scared. Scared that I was going to hate him and simultaneously terrified that I was going to care for him.

"Nereus," I said softly, putting a hand on his cheek. "I don't regret anything. At least if I die in the Games, I'll have this to remember."

For a moment he looked as if in pain and I saw guilt flickering behind his eyes. As if to quell his thoughts, I pressed my lips against his, letting my mouth melt onto his. He held the back of my neck with his hand gently, his lips moving with mine before he pulled away, breathing, "You're so incredibly beautiful."

At that, I blinked in surprise. In my life, I had never been called 'beautiful' or 'pretty' by anyone but my father. In fact, I had never even considered myself to be in any way beautiful because I never cared about my own appearance. I mean, I knew I wasn't hideous by any means but…

"What, you can't take a compliment?" Nereus teased, a grin on his lips. "I guess all I have to do to catch you off guard during the Games is to tell you how _stunning_ and amazingly _gorgeous_ you look then. Better keep your guard up, you never know –"

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed, ripping myself from his embrace and hitting him with a fluffy pillow, making him trap me in his arms. We both laughed until the door opened, silencing us in surprise. Emer and Odetta were in the doorway, Emer with his brows raised _way_ up and Odetta with her mouth agape at our ruffled appearance.

"Right. Get dressed," Emer said dryly, pushing a sputtering Odetta back into the common room, closing the door behind him as he snickered rather immaturely.

Nereus and I looked at one another in astonishment before we burst out into laughter again.

- : -

Breakfast, was to say the least, excruciatingly awkward. Odetta kept giving us reprimanding glances while Emer seemed to pretend like he hadn't seen anything… Except for that subtle smirk on his face every time he looked at us in the eye. I huffed through the entire ordeal as Nereus suppressed his laughter through the meal.

"So, I assume that you both had a pleasant night?" Emer asked delicately as he sipped his tea.

Odetta fumed at Emer's insinuations while I gritted out, "Yes."

When I saw Nereus's face turn pink and his shoulders shook from stifled laughter, I kicked him under the table, making his face morph deservingly into pain. I gave him a warning look that only served to make his face turn smug. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and flew from the table as soon as I was done, eager to leave.

Emer addressed Nereus and I very sternly as we stood in front of the elevator, his previous humor completely absent, "You know what to do. Mags, you make your hooks and you show how you can use it to trap people. Nereus, you use your spear. You guys don't have to put on a spectacle, just make an _impression_. Remember, the higher the score, the more sponsors you'll reel in."

We both nodded solemnly as Emer wished us luck. When we were left in the elevator alone, we decided to not say anything. It was almost a silent agreement that we would act as if nothing had happened yesterday and that we went with our own alliances downstairs. In the end, we couldn't desert our strategies of survival. After a few seconds, though, I felt fingertips graze against my hand. I looked up at Nereus who gave me an encouraging smile, kissing me briefly on my cheekbone and squeezing my hand once before we arrived at the training grounds.

We were the last ones to arrive and with one last glance at each other, Nereus went to his usual group where Luciana eagerly greeted him with Kenneth and that other boy from lunch the day before. He seemed to be disdainful of the new boy but Kenneth eased tensions almost immediately with his smiling disposition.

"Mags!"

I turned from them and saw Glitz coming up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a station where Megan, Kinda and Gabriel were practicing sword fighting.

Luckily, no one noticed any changes between Nereus and me. Lunchtime came and during this hour, people started being called in for evaluations, starting with Luciana since she was the District 1 representative. She gave a coy smile to her group and wagged her fingers at them before leaving.

How is it that she can look so seductive without even trying? I mused.

Shortly after, Glitz was called in. He gave us a playful salute and sauntered into the room. Shadow and her boyfriend were called in after. And then District 3. And then it was Nereus and me next.

I bit my lip as a call of "Magali Destan!" rang out. Nereus looked up at me immediately and gave me an encouraging look, telling me not to be afraid. I nodded subtly at him before Megan tackled me with a hug.

"Good luck, Mags! You'll be great!" she said with a grin. I smiled and ruffled her hair as Kinda and Gabriel wished me luck too.

I noticed a few stares after me, especially those of another alliance. It was comprised of the two tributes from Eleven, the two from Nine and the girl from Ten. They looked at me as if trying to discern how dangerous I was but then turned to their own discussion again. With a small inhale I entered the gymnasium.

The first thing I noticed was that the Gamemakers were lounging with sumptuous foods and wines, talking amongst themselves before realizing that I was in the room. The image of a bear balancing on a ball came into my mind. I felt like I was there for their entertainment – as if what I did now didn't count towards my fate in the Hunger Games.

I looked around and unfortunately, I didn't see any wire or anything to make hooks. Dismayed, I sighed a little too heavily as one of the Gamemakers asked monotonously: "Name?"

"Magali Destan, District Four."

"Proceed," he said in the same drone-like voice.

When I examined the weaponry, I saw a sickle. Well, it was shaped like a hook at least, I thought as I picked it up, the metal handle feeling cool against my palm. I knew that this wasn't my initial plan but I didn't care. I missed being able to spar. Memories of Arlen and me decking it out with sticks and eventually tools from childhood raced through my mind. She would always get so mad whenever I beat her, I thought with a small smile.

I strolled over to a part of the gym that had a simulation area where human and creature targets would attack me in hand-to-hand combat. I stretched my arms out and cracked my neck before taking my stance. With a slow inhale and exhale I awaited the attacks.

The first target came at me with a sword, sprinting towards me. I immediately feinted to the left and swiped across the jugular, watching as the target dispersed. The next two came at once, and I rolled forward as they crashed into each other before I swiped again, cutting through one target's ankles before I got up, tackling the other one down before I sliced open his throat, the curve of my blade dragging him down simultaneously. Another target came out of nowhere, throwing what seemed to be daggers. I ducked under them before I ran up, avoiding its jabs before I knocked its nose with the butt of the handle and then sliced through its abdomen. When I turned, I dodged an attack by a mere inch, a large cat-like shape sailing past me. There was a growl behind me and I realized that there were two of them, circling me precariously. I waited, the second one attacking first. I ducked and rolled, slicing the animal's abdomen from underneath. I kicked the other one away, only to see it land on its feet. With a roar, it sailed towards me and I feinted to the side, beheading it as it passed me. The last target was decided anticlimactic as it finally revealed itself as it shot an arrow at me from the rafters. Praying that my accuracy was still as good as it was a few weeks ago, I threw my sickle, watching it sail through the air before planting itself in the eye of the archer.

I finally felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins settle as the simulation ended. The Gamemakers were murmuring to each other with nods of approval and I felt, for the first time since arriving here, satisfaction making its way into my stomach.

"Thank you, you may leave now," the Head Gamemaker told me. I nodded and stepped out where I was escorted out to the elevators.

I entered the common room where Emer and Odetta (along with her brother) were chatting animatedly before noticing that I had come in. When they saw me, they smiled brightly.

"How did you do, Mags?" Emer asked gently. I noticed he was wearing shiny gold shirt with pitch-black slacks and I wondered if the shirt was spun out of real gold.

"Fine," I responded with a small smile. "They seemed to approve."

"I'm glad we decided to go with hooks," Odetta agreed, her head bobbing. "You couldn't go wrong with that."

"Uh…" I cocked a brow, my lips drawn into a guilty smile.

"Heaven almighty, you did something else, didn't you?" Emer asked concernedly.

"Er, yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I used the simulation thing and fought with a sickle," I responded as I heard the door shut behind me.

"Good job, you probably made me look useless," a familiar voice told me good-naturedly as a hand ruffled my hair.

"Nereus, how did it go?" Emer asked.

"I was alright. I used a trident and they looked like they found it pretty cool," Nereus said as we plopped down on the sofa.

"A trident and a sickle," Emer said with a chuckle. "We got a duo of warriors here, don't we?"

After a while, we kept the TV on and the announcer exclaimed, "Well, well, well, look at this folks! I feel like we have a really interesting bunch this year. Many of them seem like fighters. Let's check out their scores!"

We all watched silently. Luciana had received a 10. Glitz had a 10 as well. Shadow received a startling 11 with her boyfriend getting a 9. The two from District Three received a 5 and 6. When my name popped up, I smiled and saw that I received a commendable 9. Odetta and Emer grinned at me as Nereus clapped a hand on my shoulder. Nereus then received a 10, which was unsurprising. Spade and Nastia received a 9 and 8 respectively. District 6's girl and boy had a 5 and 8 respectively. Kinda received a 6 and Kenneth a 7. The two from Eight received both 4's. The girl and boy from Nine received a 6 and 8 respectively. The two from 10 received 6's each. The two from 11 both received 7's. Little Megan earned a 5 and Gabriel gained an 8.

"Overall, this year's bunch seems to be a deadly group of tributes," the commentator noted. "Who will win? I'm shaking in my shoes in excitement, folks! Until next time."

In celebration, Emer ordered us a specially expensive wine and champagne and had the most sumptuous foods imaginable: rich steaks drowned in wines, a massive turkey spiced with herbs, potatoes prepared in every way possible, soups of all kinds, salads and breads ornamenting the table everywhere. Dinner was happy, with lots of laughter. Emer told us as we drank and ate and laughed about how once he made the mistake of asking to be painted without specifying his nails and he ended up coming out of the salon with skin a lime green hue. Nereus regaled us about stories of how he had fallen into the sea when a particularly aggressive fish was slapping everyone around with his tail. I even told them a story about how Arlen cut my hair once and it was so uneven and horrible I had to have my hair cut down to a bob, much to _her_ dismay. I hadn't even cared.

To my surprise, Emer got completely inebriated after only three glasses of wine. Odetta pursed her lips in disapproval as her brother and she hauled him out of the sitting room when Emer face-planted a strawberry cake. With a small giggle I watched as Odetta bid us good night.

When the door shut, I immediately snuggled into Nereus's side, feeling giddy and bubbly from the drinks. He cocked a brow at me, looking amused.

"You sure I don't have to drag you into your room before you fall into cake as well?" he asked, bemused.

"Stoooop," I slurred before giggling again. Gods, how much did I drink? I didn't even care. I wanted more. I reached for another glass of champagne. I downed it before Nereus could take it away.

He sighed in response; setting aside all of the alcohol before I could even try to get another glass. I pouted at him before he informed me sternly, "I really don't look forward to the idea of helping you throw everything you just ate up."

"Ner-Ner-Nereuuus," I struggled to say. "I'm _fiiiine_."

"I really don't think so," the boy responded. I looked into his eyes. He had such pretty eyes.

"Nereus, I'm so _happy_ right now," I told him with a sloppy grin. I felt him stiffen under me but I didn't care. I snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"Why would you be happy?" He stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Because back at home," I told him matter-of-factly, "I didn't have anyone besides Arlen. Here, it's like I have new friends and I have you and I have Emer and I have O –" I hiccupped loudly "—Odetta. But most importantly, you're here with me."

I got no response and I took it as my cue to let myself fall asleep, listening to his heartbeat gently under my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's our lovely Mags, drunk off her rocker. Now, Mags was raised by a war veteran who didn't real care much about gender stereotypes so that's kind of why she's able to fight. She and Arlen both lived through precarious times when they were young so they had basic training when they were younger... I think that the early Hunger Games would have been interesting because everyone from those times came from the times of the first rebellion and the tributes would either be really vulnerable or really lethal.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review/favorite/follow. It seriously makes my day! :)**

**Much love,  
>Quiddity<strong>


	9. Part Nine: I Need You

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

_**Thank you to those who give me feedback. Seriously, it inspires me a lot and it makes me a super happy camper. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Nine: I Need You<strong>

* * *

><p>My head hurt.<p>

A _lot_.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, immediately ducking under the covers when sunlight attacked my face, making my head hurt even more. Feeling slightly nauseated, I tried to remember the night before. What was I doing?

Oh, right. I drank with everyone… And I drank a lot, considering that it was my first experience with alcohol.

"Mags?"

I suddenly realized that my legs with tangled with someone else's and I my back was warm from someone's chest.

"Are you awake?" Nereus asked quietly.

"No." I groaned and curled up in a ball, wondering why people drank. This headache sucked. And I wanted to throw up whatever was plaguing my stomach.

He chuckled, propping himself up with one arm.

"It's almost ten. We should get up now," he suggested gently. "You should take a shower."

"Are you saying that I stink?" I grumbled irritably.

"Well, you stink of alcohol," he responded lightly. He pulled the blankets down from my face, pushing my hair from my face as I turned around to face him.

"How awful do I look?" I asked through squinted eyes.

"Horrible," he deadpanned. When I scowled and kicked him he laughed and hugged me close. "I'm just kidding, you look fine. Come on, get up."

After a lot more coaxing, I finally hopped into the bathroom, freshening up reluctantly. After cleaning myself up, I returned to Nereus's room in a towel, feeling a bit better but with the same persisting headache. I noticed Nereus was already dressed in black slacks and a deep blue cowl neck sweater. He handed me a glass of water and a pill.

"For your hangover," he explained wryly.

I gave him a dirty look and downed the pill along with the glass before I changed into a simple aqua dress. Grabbing my hand, he led me out to the dining room where Odetta was waiting for us. She was clothed in a beautiful green gown with her purple hair plaited back intricately.

"Where's Emer?" I asked curiously, feeling exponentially happier now that the headache was subsiding.

"With Percival," she responded curtly with her brows up. I realized that that was her brother's name. "He is neatly vomiting up last night's meal."

"He only had three glasses of wine," Nereus commented, amused, as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Well, no, actually when he thought you two weren't looking he snuck out some spirits. That was actually his seventh glass of whisky," Odetta informed us, rolling her eyes, the diamonds on her temple glistening. "Men. I don't understand why they can't handle their liquor."

Nereus gave me a knowing look and I glared at him in response.

"What's the plan for today?" Nereus asked her as he pushed a plate of soup towards me. I cringed, not really relishing the thought of actually digesting anything.

"Today's your day to relax. We're only going to go over some interview questions since your televised interviews will be tomorrow." Odetta picked off some grapes from the fruit bowl, chewing them slowly. "I still have to come up with your outfits too."

Nereus spent the next ten minutes trying to coax me into eating more but I only looked at him sullenly while nibbling on a piece of toast. His eyes glittered with laughter and I nearly kicked him but then Emer stepped into the room, looking a bit haggard but ready to take the day on.

"How are you feeling?" Odetta asked him a bit shortly, clearly disapproving of his hungover state.

"Fine," he replied pleasantly, helping himself to a cup of coffee. He had dark circles under his eyes and his violet suit was a bit mussed up, but he showed none of his exhaustion through his voice. Once he was settled with a buttered piece of toast and drank half of his coffee, he looked at his tributes with his golden eyes.

"Here's the plan: Mags, you go with Odetta and work on etiquette and presentation. Nereus, you're with me. We're going to work on questions and your concept. After a couple of hours we'll take a lunch break and switch off."

I glared at Odetta. "Isn't today supposed to be a relaxing day?"

"Considering that today is the day where you don't have to be consistently training, yes," she responded easily.

I groaned.

After breakfast was cleared away, Odetta and Percival whisked me away to my room. I sat sullenly on my bed, feeling the headache return slowly as Odetta and Percival nattered on about what kind of dress would suit me best. In the end they picked a large pouf of a ballroom gown to dress me in for practice. Odetta picked out heels that were practically stilts in both difficulty to walk in and height. For a good two hours, Odetta and Percival examined me like hawks, watching my every step. Apparently I had very good posture, which was very good. My steps were also fluid enough for the heels but my stride had to be wider – no easy feat considering I fell over four times and Percival had to catch me, embarrassingly enough.

"I don't understand why Nereus doesn't have to go through this too," I muttered darkly.

"Because men aren't masochistic," Percival said dryly, earning a smack from his sister.

When the two of them were satisfied with my progress, Odetta and Percival then reprimanded me on my sitting. Apparently, they wanted me to look as regal as possible so there was to be no crossing of my legs. I had to keep my thighs together and my ankles crossed. My spine had to be as straight as a rod. My hands were to be resting in my lap, palms up. I couldn't grin with my teeth and instead my lips were stretched back into a demure and wry smile.

I thought I was going to go insane.

Finally, we were done after another hour of this torture and I stripped off the ball gown and exchanged it with a shirt-dress that was comfortable. My dreaded heels were traded in for comfortable boots.

Since Nereus and Emer weren't finished, the three of us took a quiet lunch and I got to sprawl on the couch until Emer and Nereus emerged from the former's room. I sprang up and noticed Nereus's eyes looking darkly at the floor as he went to grab lunch, not even acknowledging me.

Puzzled and bewildered, I opened my mouth to call out to him but Emer cut me off.

"Mags, come in. Odetta, I'll just order something from my room, no need to keep lunch on the table on my account."

I took another glance at Nereus but he seemed too consumed in his own thoughts to pay me any heed. With a shrug, I just walked into Emer's room, which was tastefully done in accents of gold and silver. He gestured to two plush chairs and I sat in one, feeling my bottom practically melt into the cushion. He hummed a tuneless ditty as he ordered a light lunch and sat down with me, offering me a finger sandwich that I declined.

"Why is Nereus so upset?" I asked him bluntly after he had downed a few finger sandwiches.

Emer delicately patted his hands off with a napkin before taking a sip of tea. He leaned back in his chair, grabbing a set of cards from the table next to him.

"How is it being in the Capitol?" he asked, completely evading my question.

"It's fine," I replied shortly. "Emer, why is Nereus so mad?"

"How so? What are some differences that you've noticed between the Capitol and District Four?" Emer refused to meet my eyes, instead fixing his gaze onto his card.

"Well, for one thing, people refuse to answer questions that they're asked," I told him sharply. I stopped trying to be civil and opened my mouth to demand the same question again but he immediately cut me off.

"It's not my place to say anything." Emer's golden eyes stared at me intensely before he leaned back into his chair, pushing his silver hair away from his face.

"But I will tell you this: You need to put everything into perspective. Don't get attached to anything here. You won't have anything if you come out of the Games alive."

I felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs. Of course I knew it. Of course I know that this little macabre dream I had of having friends and people who cared about me around me is so false and so far from reality. This was a competition to the death. I can laugh with my "friends" and I can learn to care for a boy from my hometown, but in the end who were they?

Just murderers.

Not that I was any different. I knew that once I was away from these alien luxuries and stuck into a snake pit with twenty-three other tributes, everything that I had learned to care for would be thrown out the window and I would pick up a knife and kill if it meant saving my own hide.

"What do I do?" I asked Emer tonelessly.

"You survive. You live." My mentor flipped cards and studied me carefully for a moment. "You detach yourself."

"From what?" My mouth felt dry.

"Everything." When he saw how my eyes suddenly fell, he grasped my hand in his. "Once you're in the arena, there's no going back."

- : -

By the time I emerged from Emer's room, the sun was down and dinner was served. It was a solemn affair. No one really spoke except for Odetta who was chatting to Emer and Percival, trying to discern which fabrics and hues to use for our costumes. Nereus refused to make eye contact with me even when I glanced up at him, beseeching him to speak to me.

When the plates were cleared, Nereus swept into his room and locked the door with a click. My eyes trailed after him and I realized that Emer was giving me a reprimanding stare. His golden eyes pierced mine, reminding me of his message. Odetta and Percival excused themselves to go work on our interview outfits while Emer lingered for a moment before leaving as well with a cup of tea in his hand.

I sat at the glass table, my hands squeezed together in one tight grasp. All the joy and mirth that I had experienced the last two days seemed to have dissipated into thin air. Back was the feeling of despair and utter loneliness. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

My head whipped to Nereus's door as I heard a crash and the clattering of something fragile shatter and fall onto the ground. I jumped to my feet, but slowly sat back down when I recalled Emer's warning before. I had to distance myself.

The shattering didn't stop for another ten minutes. Emer had run out of his room but when he saw me sitting at the table not moving an inch and realized the crashing came from Nereus's room, he slowly returned to his room, warning Odetta and Percival to not get involved when they rushed out as well.

"Boys," Odetta tsk-ed. She looked at me and said firmly, "Don't let yourself get all upset like that, Mags. You're much better than that."

Her blatant feminist views aside, I couldn't say I agreed with her. He was just doing what I wanted to do… Break everything around me since everything within myself was being destroyed.

I couldn't stand hearing anymore of things shattering. Abruptly, I stood, knocking the chair over and flew outside, feeling the cold air wrap around me. I let myself sit near the pool, dangling my legs into the heated water as I hitched my skirt around my thighs. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon starting to rise as the day darkened.

I wondered quietly to myself, was it really worth it to kill and fight people in the arena? Who were we really fighting against? Was it the tributes that really deserved such treatment? Or do the ones who pitted us against each other like this the ones who deserved to be killed? But then again, who was I kidding? The Capitol, the Gamemakers, all of them – they all just wanted to watch us suffer and they had every authority to do so. After all, when people thought of rebelling, they obliterated a whole District of people. How inhumane, I thought disgustedly.

"Hey."

I didn't respond. A warm hand reached for my arm and roughly pulled me up, spinning me around and forcing me to stare into hazel eyes. He was peering at me in concern, as if trying to read my expression. He lifted a hand and pushed back a dark blond curl away from my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah." I avoided his eyes but Nereus wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me tight to him. Against my own will, my arms slowly reached up to him, holding his back as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently, his tight hold on me not losing even an ounce of strength, as if he was afraid to let me go.

"Nothing." I had my eyes clenched against the soft cashmere of his shirt. There was no way I was going to cry. After all, what did I have to cry about?

"Liar," he said softly. I clutched at his shirt, sobs breaking from my chest against my will. With a reassuring hand, he stroked my head. "Are you scared?"  
>I nodded after a moment. "Yes."<p>

"Of what?"

"Everything, Nereus," I whispered, pulling away from him. "Don't you see?"

He bent over, putting his forehead against mine as he wiped away the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. He breathed shakily, his eyes closed shut.

"It's going to be okay."

"You know that's not true." I tore away from him, turning away. My eyes scanned the still waters of the fluorescent pool. "Twenty-three out of twenty-four are going to die. I'm not going to be the last one standing."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Mags, are you telling me that you're giving up before it's even begun?" When I didn't respond, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to him. "Mags –"

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" I screamed, my tears running down my cheeks. "I have no chance of winning! Look at Glitz, Luciana, Kenneth, Shadow, Cim! They're only a fraction of the competition and they're all stronger than me!"

I felt embarrassed. Why was I letting myself get so worked up? Furiously, I tried to wipe away my tears but it was in vain. They kept streaming down my face as if they had a mind of their own.

Rough hands grabbed my arms and shook me, making me look up at Nereus who looked at me incredulously as he asked, "What is the matter with you? Don't you remember what you said to me after the chariots? You told me that you wanted to live for _yourself_ and that if anyone, even me, got in your way you would kill them. Where did that girl go?"

I fell silent. I couldn't say anything.

"Do you remember what you said to me? You told me that you have as much of a chance at winning these Games as anyone else," he reminded me firmly. When I didn't respond, he sighed, pulling me into his embrace.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too," he breathed, kissing me on the top of my head. His arms were warm around my shoulders, supportive and kind.

"Nereus, I can't do this. I need you."

He chuckled. "I'm right here. What are you talking about?"

"Even after the Games… Even if I win, you won't be there."

His grip tightened. Without a word, he buried his face into the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent as if to calm himself. Nereus sighed, his voice strained as he responded, "You'll be okay. I promise you."

That night when I laid down to bed it didn't take long for me to realize what I needed. Without a word, I padded out of my room and into Nereus's, the door opening with a click. I shut it silently behind me and crawled into his warm bed, feeling his arms wrap around me immediately without even a question, as if he knew that I would be coming to him that night.

We took each other that night. It was an act of desperation, of loneliness, and of connection. Tears streamed from my eyes, as he loved me throughout the darkness. He kissed away my fears, stemming away the insecurities I had as he moved closer and closer to me until we were one entity.

When it was time to sleep, he held me close, caressing me with his kisses until everything from that day seemed to fade away. And though I knew what I was feeling wasn't real, I thought foolishly that everything was really going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mags is finally cracking a little... Poor girl. Well, we'll see how they do with their interviews next. :D**

**Thank you for reading, please don't forget to favorite, review and follow!  
><strong>

**Much love,  
>Quiddity<strong>


	10. Part Ten: Honesty

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own The Hunger Games nor any of its components. Mags and the idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.

_Note: It's a little bit disheartening to see so many views on this story and not get any feedback whatsoever. I can't complain because it's not like I can force any reviews or favorites, but still... I find it hard to continue writing when I feel like no one really cares. Urgh, maybe I'm just having a weak moment but oh well._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Ten: Honesty<strong>

* * *

><p>"You look marvelous."<p>

Odetta cooed as she and Percival prodded and poked at me, their team working their magic by brushing me with sparkles and colors. I was clothed in a blue strapless gown with pearls embedding the neckline. From the neck down to my hips, it was sheer with blue and white lace swirling down, covering my breasts and stomach provocatively but classily. The skirt was a ripple of blue and green silks that rustled like the ocean when I walked. Pearls adorned my neck and my makeup was clean except for dark mascara and pale, pearlescent lips. My blonde hair tumbled down one side of my chest in a mess of classy curls with a silver circlet adorning my head.

Again, by some work of enchantment, I looked like a marine being – as if I had just stepped out of the ocean.

A slow clap made all of us turn around and I saw Emer, smiling at me genuinely as he walked into the dressing room. I cocked a brow at his attire which was a banana-yellow suit with a pink tie but didn't question his sense of fashion.

"Beautiful," he remarked as he gestured for me to twirl, which I did reluctantly. With his hands clasped behind his back, he asked delicately, "You remember our session, correct? Your theme is essential to your interview."

"Yes, I do," I replied flatly. I just wanted this to be over with.

Before I knew it, I was ushered into a single file line with the other tributes. Nereus spotted me immediately, his eyes softening as we made contact. His hair was slicked back away from his face and he was clothed in a white suit with a blue shirt, a silver tie sitting neatly on his chest. He stood behind me, clasping my hand in his as we watched the first tribute glide onto the screen in front of us.

The announcer was named Domitius. He looked very jolly, with a friendly face and cheery disposition, if not a bit subdued. Every year, he looked different with different skin or hair color but this year he donned a spiky, electric-yellow hairstyle with natural-looking skin. His nails were painted a similar shade to his hair and his teeth gleamed with an unnatural white hue. His purple suit made me wonder what on earth was the standard for beauty in this district but I couldn't really say much. I didn't really know much or cared about fashion as it was.

"Let's welcome our very beautiful and sensual Luciana!" he called mischievously, standing on his feet as the audience screamed and clapped thunderously for the first tribute. She looked confident and almost arrogant as she slowly made her way to the center of the stage in her beautiful gown that was skin tight, leaving barely anything for the imagination. It was sheer and gossamer silver and her hair tumbled down her shoulder in gorgeous auburn waves with her lips painted in a rosy hue.

"Now, Luciana, how excited are you for the Eleventh Hunger Games?" Domitius asked eagerly.

She laughed melodiously before leaning in. Her eyes smoldered as she looked up at Domitius, making him raise his brows at her seductiveness, "Well, between you and me, I'm very excited. I'll most definitely come out of this as the victor."

He fanned himself off with the cards in his hand as if she had made him sweat with her sexiness, laughing as he exclaimed, "This girl is a firecracker, ladies and gents! There's no telling how far she'll go!"

Glitz was next, charming the audience, saying to Domitius, "I would personally love to thank the Capitol for allowing me to take part of this. It'll be great, I promise you."

Domitius laughed and clapped him on the back. "How is the competition so far, Glitz?"

"Oh, it's the chance of a lifetime. I've met some very competent tributes for sure," he said pleasantly, leaning back into the chair as if he owned it. Somehow his charming manners and easy grace made him look confident, as if he had no doubt that he would be the victor for sure. "But you know, I'm not a pushover either."

They both laughed as if on cue.

Shadow was next, her long black hair bundled up into a sleek chignon. Her gown was beautifully dark and mysterious, hugging her slender form to the stitch but flowing at the bottom. Her smoldering eyes were done with heavy black makeup, making her look even more of an enigma.

"Now, how do you think you'll do with the competition?" Domitius asked her as he welcomed to her the stage. I noticed that with her heels she was taller than the host, which made her look even more intimidating.

"Oh, I'll do fine," she said with a sly smile. Her voice was sultry and deep, almost a whisper.

"You seem very confident. What makes you different from the other tributes?" Domitius asked with a smile.

She raised a brow at him with her red lips pursed, making him flinch. "Now, now. That would be telling, wouldn't it, Domitius?"

He laughed nervously.

"In all seriousness, I'm one of the oldest tributes. The years I've spent training for this competition will surely be in my favor," she said, placing a pale hand on the host to placate him, though it seemed to only unnerve him more.

Her boyfriend was next. His golden eyes glimmered maliciously as he stepped out onto the stage. The first thing I noticed was his broad and defined chest and shoulders, which seemed to bulge underneath his black silk shirt. When he shook Domitius's hand, he seemed to tower over him, being even taller than his girlfriend in heels. He was curt and straight to the point with every question, making the interviewer a bit awkward.

"So, Cimmeria, you're called?"

"Cim," he grunted. "Cimmeria sounds like a girl's name."

"Oh, okay," Domitius tittered. "So, I've heard rumors that you and your fellow tribute are in a romantic relationship?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you two been together?"

"As long as we've been training together," he grunted.

After a few vague answers, Domitius dismissed Cim and the next tribute came out. She was nervous and answered questions abruptly and shortly, fiddling with the edge of her white skirt as she stammered through the questions.

"Well, Sparks, as you're called, correct?" Domitius asked cheerfully, as if to try to ease her nerves.

"Yes," she muttered, her green eyes cast downwards.

"Lovely to meet you. And don't you just look splendid in your white dress?" Domitius forced her to stand up, twirling her though she complied reluctantly. She was wearing a simple white tube dress with platform heels, her long neck adorned with a long gold chain.

Despite his best efforts, she remained quiet and nervous the entire interview and her fellow tribute came out, sauntering awkwardly to the stage.

"Welcome, Ezra! How are you finding the Capitol?" Domitius asked eagerly.

Ezra crossed his arms, sighing before answering, "It's alright."

"Just alright?" Domitius asked, aghast. "Is there anything wrong?"

Ezra ruffled his black hair and rolled his dark eyes before deigning to respond to Domitius. "The lighting here sucks, there's nothing to do or work with, and the food is terrible."

Maybe he was trying to act like he was too _good_ for the competition or as if he didn't give a care in the world but in my eyes he looked like a petulant child. He reminded me of Arlen's bratty little brother but he was seven years old, not fifteen.

Before I knew it, I was pushed towards the edge of the stage, behind the curtains. Emer whispered something into my ear but my legs suddenly felt like jelly and I couldn't focus on his words. Why was I so nervous? I mean, then again I hated even giving presentations in school. I hated being the center of attention in any situation and here I was, being broadcasted across the nation.

A sudden grip on my hand brought me back to reality. Nereus smiled down at me and quirked a brow, quipping, "Hey, is this scarier than facing off twenty-three other killers?"

I smiled back at him wryly.

"Please, welcome, ladies and gents, Magali from District Four!"

I glided onto the stage with practiced steps, waving very gently to the crowd as I gave a graceful smile to the audience. As soon as Domitius came around to grasp my hand, I kissed the side of his cheek very softly and his brows shot up, a hand automatically touching where I had caressed him, acting as if in awe.

"You look stunning, Magali," he complimented as we sat down.

"Oh, you're too kind," I said gently, sitting with my back pin-straight with my ankles crossed.

"Please, show the audience what you have on," he regaled, beckoning the audience for applause, which they dutifully gave.

"If you insist," I replied coyly. I stood and gave a slow twirl, curtsying to the audience that went wild as soon as my blue skirts skittered around me. Immediately, I resumed my statue-like posture as I sat.

"Now, Mags, how do you think you'll do in this competition?" Domitius asked eagerly.

"Well, the competition here is quite fierce," I said with a small chuckle, making the audience sigh at my so-called "beauty." "But I would like to think that I have a fair shot."  
><em>In my dreams<em>, I added to myself wryly.

"You _did_ accomplish a 9, the highest thus so far from the female tributes from your district," he said admiringly.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" I laughed softly with the host who seemed to be hanging off my every word. I guess how I carried myself really did make all the difference.

"How does the Capitol differ from your hometown?" he asked eagerly. "I know you come from the fishing district, so that must have been exciting."  
>"It's… different, to say the least," I answered.<p>

"Different how?" he pressed.

"I –"

Thoughts of how I practiced more questions than I could count and how every word that came out of my mouth was fake. I wasn't this magnanimous creature from the sea that queened over everyone else. I wasn't this lovely girl who seemed so educated and privileged.

I saw Emer peering at me from the side of the stage, concerned as he mouthed the answer we practiced. Odetta was biting her nails nervously as Percival pursed his lips at me. But Nereus was the only one who I really looked at. His firm gaze was steady, daring me to answer honestly. Daring me to do what I wanted to do before we died.

"Mags?" Domitius asked as I faltered.

"Um, excuse me," I responded with a soft smile. "I was just thinking about home. It feels like it's been forever since I've been there."

"And pray tell, what do you miss?"

"Take a deep breath," I instructed him. Quizzically, he did as I bid and then looked at me questioningly. "Don't let go of that breath. Feel the burning in your lungs?"

He nodded vigorously before finally exhaling dramatically.

"I miss that. I miss swimming in the ocean and coming up to breathe and tasting how sweet the air is. I miss how every morning you would wake up to the sun glistening over the horizon and the sea looked like the biggest trove of diamonds imaginable. The air here is so clear and it tastes like nothing," I told him with a small smile. "At home, you could practically taste the sea with every breath you took. It never left you."  
>At that, there was a stunned silence cast over the crowd and the host looked almost thoughtful, as if trying to imagine what I had described.<p>

"It sounds magical," he said after a while.

"It's home. Home is magic," I told him. "Home is where your heart lies and my district stole my heart away. You have no idea how much I want to go back."

Domitius smiled. "Well, if you win this competition, Mags, you'll go home and have the best days of your life at sea."

I grinned, despite Odetta's instructions to only give toothless smiles in order to look regal. "I know. And I plan to do exactly that."

With a hearty applause, I was dismissed and Nereus was welcomed onto the stage. With relief, I saw that Emer, Odetta, and Percival were still on the other side of the stage. I entered a waiting room where I sat in a plush sofa, watching the broadcast on a television that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Nereus, welcome to the Capitol!" Domitius exclaimed.

"Thank you," he said humbly, sitting down comfortably next to the host.

"Now, you look like a strong fellow. What did you do back at home?" Domitius asked, groping his bicep playfully.

Nereus grinned. "Plenty. I was a fisherman back at home so I swam and speared a lot. Not to mention I played plenty of sports in school."

"Wow, what a well-rounded bloke," Domitius crooned as the audience clapped on cue. "Now, Nereus, tell me more about life at home. What would you be doing on a fine evening like tonight?"

Nereus leaned back in his chair, seeming to muse over something before smiling. "I'd be at home with my mother and siblings."

"Siblings? How many do you have?" Domitius asked eagerly.

"Three. I have three kid brothers and a sister. My sister's thirteen and my brothers are eleven, five and two," he told him with a small chuckle. "They're all really rambunctious."

"I bet you miss them dearly."

"More than you can imagine."

"If they mean that much to you, I'm sure that you'll find the strength to win and go home to them," Domitius cheered, eliciting applause again from the audience who seemed to adore Nereus.

"Well –" Nereus started, but then seemed to hesitate.

"Yes?" Domitius urged. "Were you going to say something?"

"Yes," Nereus said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. He leaned forward into his chair, clapping a hand onto the host's shoulder. "Between you and me, I don't know if I'll be going home."

There was a surprised gasp and a general silence over the audience as Domitius looked positively befuddled. Even I jumped to my feet in alarm. A tribute – much less, a strong and popular tribute – admitting to defeat before the Games even started? It was unthinkable. I could imagine Emer burying his face into his hands and Odetta making a disgruntled yelp of dismay.

"But… You earned a ten from the Gamemakers! You're very popular among the viewers and you're incredibly strong," Domitius told him encouragingly.

Nereus smiled self-deprecatingly. "I suppose so."

"So why do you think you won't win?" The host turned to the audience and gave a huge grin. "Come on, folks, what do you think? Don't you agree that Nereus is a fine tribute?"

The crowd roared and whistled, making Nereus smile and wave in response before he turned back to the interview.

"I know that winning is important and that my life is at risk here," Nereus told him, "but there's something much more important to me than anything else in the world."

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"And what would that be?" Domitius asked softly.

"I love someone very much. And I will do anything I can do to protect her."

My heart clenched in my chest and my legs weakened into jelly. With wavering steps, I moved closer to the television, watching as his face remained blank and devoid of any emotion as the audience gasped and screamed loudly at his answer.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that you've fallen in love with one of your fellow tributes here in this very competition?" Domitius asked eagerly.

Nereus gave a helpless smile and nodded, making the audience scream even louder.

"Well, well, well! Aren't you full of surprises! And won't you please tell us who this lovely lady is?"

The tribute smiled wryly. "Now, I know I'm on national television and all but I think I'll keep that to myself until I muster up the courage to tell her in person."

A buzzer went off, indicating that his time was up. The audience groaned and Domitius looked positively put out. With reluctance, Domitius shook his head and smiled at Nereus, stating, "Well, I'm sure that that young lady is a lucky one. I wish you the best of luck in the Games and your romantic endeavors. Say goodbye to Nereus Eathelin, ladies and gentlemen!"

What… What had just happened?

My mind was racing while my feet remained frozen. He really said that? Was that in reference to me? I mean, I knew that he cared for me… And I knew that we spent the night together but did that really mean that he was in love with me?

As soon as Nereus came into the waiting room, he made a beeline towards me, gathering me up in his arms. My legs seemed to give out on me and he practically carried me to the sofa. He held my hand in his tightly.

"You okay?" he asked softly, kissing the corner of my mouth gently.

I nodded mutely.

Before he could even muster out another word, Emer and Odetta swept into the room, Odetta exclaiming instantaneously, "That was brilliant, Nereus!"

"Much smarter than what we had planned," Emer said wryly.

"You'll look like a knight in shining armor," Odetta murmured, seeming as if in her own daydream. "You'll be Panem's Prince Charming!" She turned to me and beamed. "And you, you lovely little princess! You made everyone just wonder what District Four is like. You made it seem like you just stepped out of a fairytale!"

I decided to not listen to Emer and Odetta. As much as Nereus and I were trying to reel in sponsors, these interviews meant more to us. It was a way of us to express our real emotions to everyone before we were slaughtered in the arena.

I glanced over at Nereus and saw his eyes fixated on the screen, seeming disturbed.

"Spade, please tell us about yourself!" Domitius regaled, though he seemed on edge. "How do you think you'll fare in this year's Hunger Games?"

The boy gave a seemingly sweet smile but his icy eyes looked nothing but insidious. He pushed back his long white hair with slender, pale fingers and said in a ghost of a voice, "I like having fun. And you know what gives me the biggest thrill?"

"What?"

"Watching the life seep out of a person's eyes." There was a stunned silence before Spade laughed a bright, bubbly laugh that seemed so uncharacteristic of him. It made the audience realize that this child was only perhaps thirteen years old but every time his gaze fell on the camera, he was far from being harmless.

"A creepy one, that is," Odetta said with a shudder.

"Come on, kids, let's go back to your rooms," Emer said grimly, ushering us out of the room.

Nereus guided me out of the room quietly but when I glanced back over my shoulder at the television one last time, I only saw Spade's ice-blue eyes staring back intensely before laughing in that unnerving way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review/favorite/follow.**

**Quiddity**


End file.
